Sentinel Legend Part 2
by thorsfriend
Summary: M7/Sentinel Crossover. The continuing story of the M7 pack as they learn about each other and grow closer. They have to deal with threats from the Sentinel & Guide Foundation as well as other evil criminals. Rating may change in further chapters. WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

First chapter of part 2, hope you like it. Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

Green eyes reluctantly opened, Chris could hear a steady thumping under his ear, and he snuffled the throat he was lying against. Chris smiled as he felt the broad hand stroke his head.

"Good morning brother." The deep baritone voice rumbled from the broad chest.

"Josiah." Chris was surprised he felt pretty good, his body still ached and his knee was still painful as he stretched his legs slightly, he felt a solid weight at his back.

"How do you feel Chris?" Nathan voice sounded behind him.

"I'm fine." Chris snuffled the other sentinel, he felt Nathan crowd closer behind him as he was bracketed by the bonded pair, he sent out his senses to find the others of his pack.

Both Josiah and Nathan kept silent as they felt their Alpha search for the other four members of the pack. Nathan gently nudged against the link smiling happily when he met no resistance; he gently began to check on the now purring Alpha, his smile grew when he was joined by his bonded sentinel. The deep rumbling purr from Josiah had Nathan sitting up so that he could stroke both sentinels.

Buck's head lifted, he felt the brush against his mind smiling he returned the touch with one o f his own.

Vin head also tilted as he looked towards the house, both men had been looking after Chris's horses.

JD stopped his chatter noting the head tilt, he was pulled closer to the moustached sentinel, as he felt the gentle touch of his Alpha against the link they shared, and he giggled as Buck snuffled behind his ear.

Ezra sat on a hay bale let out a relieved sigh as he felt the touch on his mind, closing his eyes he sent back feelings of goodwill and happiness to the blond Alpha.

Basking in the glow from the other men, Chris smothered a yawn he could feel Nathan gently running his hands over his body.

"I'll be right back." Nathan was determined to get more of the medicinal concoction into the now awake man.

"Josiah, need a shower I feel weird." Chris grumbled, he vaguely remembered being smothered in some sort of paste.

"Later." Josiah cuddled the man closer. He could feel the other two sentinels returning to the house, he felt Chris smile against his throat as JD chattered non stop.

Nathan gave Vin a grateful nod as the long haired sentinel helped him prepare the paste which had worked so well to ease their Alpha's pain, he chuckled as JD began to refill bowls so they could seep the herbs which would help clear up the congestion on Chris's lungs.

"Ezra." Chris had felt the southerner enter the bedroom, and hesitate by the door.

"Brother." Josiah allowed the thin blond to turn over so he was facing the silent Standish.

"Ezra." Ezra blinked as Chris seemed to purr his name, a thin hand was held out to him, Ezra moved towards the bed seemingly without thought. He found himself pulled against the ill sentinel as Josiah spooned up behind the purring Alpha.

Ezra tilted his head as the sentinel breathed in his scent, he felt a large hand cup the back of his neck he smiled as both sentinels relaxed.

"Guide." Chris wrapped an arm around the other man, he cradled him close sending feelings of happiness and contentment to the quiet guide. "Our guide."

"Yes ours." Josiah's bear like rumble made Ezra's gold tooth flash in a grin.

Nathan, Vin and the others enter the large bedroom carrying the various bowls and the like needed to help the ailing man.

"Chris how do you feel?" Nathan nodded at Ezra who had moved to allow the guide doctor to take his place close to pale man.

"I'm fine." Chris chuckled at the disgruntled look on Nathan's face.

"Hi Chris." JD placed the steaming bowl of herbs down a sat on the edge of the bed he smiled as all of the others seemed to crowd onto the bed around Chris and Josiah.

"Sit up for me Chris." Nathan requested he handed the man a glass full of the foul smelling fluid. "Drink it all."

Chris quirked an eyebrow at the commanding tone the black guide used, he frowned down at the glass in his hand.

"Turn down your sense of smell Chris." Nathan tapped the glass encouraging the man to drink.

"What's it for?" Chris held the glass steady.

"Pain relief and it will help with clearing your chest." Nathan took one of the bowls with the thick paste in off Vin and he noted the long haired sentinel hand the other to Josiah. "And this paste we'll rub on you will also help to make you well again as will the herbs you can probably smell."

"I want to shower first." Chris insisted he could see that Nathan wanted to refuse. "Feel to dirty and I smell weird, please Nathan."

Vin had to laugh at the expression on Chris's face, he looked so boyish and he heard Buck stifle a chuckle.

"A quick one then." Nathan allowed himself to be persuaded. "Then back to bed ok, but you need to drink first."

Scowling Chris dialled down his sense of smell and then gulped the liquid down which was a mistake as he began to cough and choke.

Nathan and Josiah moved quickly to pull the coughing man so that he was sitting upright; Nathan rubbed a hand up and down the too thin back relieved when the coughing stopped. He could hear the raspy sounds as Chris breathed; he continued to rub the man's back offering what comfort he could.

"You're not supposed to inhale it Big Dog." Buck joked; he could see the worry on the healer face as Chris panted. Buck could almost hear the air struggling to fill the congested lungs.

"Still want to shower." Chris panted out; he felt Nathan's hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Chris." Nathan watched as the man slowly made his way towards the large well equipped master bathroom, with Buck hovering beside him.

"Buck I can do it." Chris growled as he felt the bulk of his friend near his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get a bath, be easier on your knee." Buck had watched the pain flickering across Chris's face every time he put weight on his damaged limb.

"I just want to be clean." Chris muttered, he sat on the edge of the large bath, turning on the taps he adjusted the temperature and watched as the water began to fill the tub.

Buck put down the toilet lid and sat on it watching as Chris starred at the rapidly filling bath tub, frowning at Chris when he realised the lean blond looked like he had zoned, Buck was not sure on what had brought the zone. He moved closer to his friend and gently pulled him to his feet so that Chris rested against him.

"Chris you need to come back now." Buck stroked a hand up and down the man's back. "Come on back now Chris."

"Chris has zoned." Vin drawled softly, Nathan rushed passed him to get to the zoned sentinel.

"That's it Chris." Buck encouraged as he felt Chris snuffle against him, he lowered his nose to scent at the sweaty neck.

"Everything alright Buck? Nathan paused watching as Buck held Chris against him.

"I'm fine." Chris concentrated on the slow steady beat, the feeling of safety and comfort making him relax secure with the strong hold of his best and oldest friend.

Nathan nodded relieved that Buck was able to bring the sick sentinel out of the zone quickly.

"Need to get clean." Chris felt Buck release him, he patted the taller man as he stripped out of his shorts and with a moan of appreciation he relaxed in the bath, and he would wash himself in a minute.

Buck returned to his seat, he grinned at Nathan who sat on the edge of the bath, Chris's eyes where closed and Buck thought he was ignoring the two of them as the made sure nothing untoward happened to their wounded Alpha.

"Here Chris." Nathan gently patted the lean man's shoulder.

"Hmmm guide." Chris pulled Nathan closer.

"Oomph." Nathan struggled not to fall into the bath with the sniffing sentinel he felt Buck grab him.

Chris opened his eyes; he could feel how tense the man was he had pulled close, releasing Nathan, Chris sat up.

"Sorry Nathan." Chris saw the man smile as he handed over a sponge and sentinel friendly soap. "Thanks."

Nathan and Buck tried not to watch as the man tiredly washed himself, ducking his head under the water Chris rinsed himself completely, standing up he smiled at Buck who handed him a large fluffy towel.

"I can look after myself you know." Chris mumbled, and then growled as he had to lean on his close friend as his knee threatened to buckle.

"I know but I'm here." Buck wrapped an arm round the lean waist.

"Now what?" Chris hobbled back to the bed, he noted that the sheets had been changed; he sat down on the edge.

"I want to apply the paste, and then you need to get some more rest." Nathan sat on one side while Buck sat on the other. "Do you want to stand up and we can get you covered quickly."

Chris shrugged he just wanted to get dressed and relax.

Nathan looked at the man, he wondered if Chris realised he was rubbing at his damaged knee.

"Right I think sitting here me and Buck will apply the paste." Nathan saw Buck nod. "That ok."

"Fine." Chris was glad he did not have to stand up; he was waiting for the pain reliever he had drunk to kick in.

"Vin can you get Chris another drink." Nathan could tell that the quiet man was in pain.

Vin left the room to do as Nathan requested.

"Need some shorts." Chris pointed towards the draw containing his clothes. Chris was not bothered by his nakedness but he was starting to feel slightly chilled.

"Here you go Chris." JD handed the black shorts to the pale man.

Chris grunted as he pulled them on he then waited for his two pack members to start, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Nathan nudged against the link as he started to gently rub the medicinal paste into the lean chest, he hummed as he worked, he could feel Buck linking as well as he coated the man's back.

Chris became almost boneless as he felt the large hands moving over his back and chest.

Vin stood watching, he held a full glass of the foul smelling drink, and he waited for Nathan to acknowledge him. He could tell that Ezra, JD and Josiah who where perch on the huge bed watching the three men, they all had linked to offer their support to their Alpha. Vin smiled as Chris's head turned towards him, and the green eyes opened, he saw the welcome in the tired green eyes, he approached the man and handed over the glass chuckling at the grimace on the pale face.

"It will help so you need to suck it up Alpha." Vin heard a couple of snorts from the other men.

"Shot ya." Chris took the glass and this time he managed not to choke this time.

Vin took back the empty glass, he moved so that he could settle on the bed next to Ezra, he joined the pack as they all linked.

Nathan examined the now reclining man's knee, he looked up taking note that Chris was sleeping and quite deeply, the blond had one arm thrown above his head and the other hand gripped Ezra's hand in his and it was resting against his chest.

"How's it looking Doc?" Buck was gently rubbing in the paste into Chris's other leg; he smiled as the man pulled away as he got to the sensitive feet.

"Buck." Chris frowned then he moaned as he tried to pull away.

"Easy Mr Larabee." Ezra used his free hand to stroke the man's head; he glared at Buck who looked contrite for hurting the man lying on the bed.

"It's alright Buck." Chris felt Buck's regret for hurting him. "Sleepy."

"You rest Big Dog." Buck began to massage the thin bony foot in his hands.

Nathan finished apply the paste, he rose silent from the bed.

"Hopefully he'll sleep for a while." Nathan whispered. "Ezra are you alright?"

Chris still cradled the green eyed guides hand against his chest.

"I will be perfectly fine gentlemen." Ezra settled down next to the sleeping Alpha.

The six men wondered around the house and barn as their Alpha slept, Ezra was admiring the horses Chris kept on his property.

JD was stood looking at the mountains, he could not believe what was happening to him, he had felt like his life was over after his mother had died and he was in the clutches of the evil Doctor in Boston. He jumped as a hand landed gently on his shoulder.

"You alright JD?" Buck felt the smaller man shrug; Buck wrapped an arm around the man in a brotherly gesture.

"Do you think Chris will let me go back to Boston to collect my things?" JD kept his eyes on the floor.

Buck waited.

"An maybe visit my mom's grave?" JD whispered

Buck pulled the younger man into a hug; he could feel the sadness welling up in the young guide.

"Buck bring him here." Buck looked to the ranch house he had heard the softly spoken command.

"Come on JD." Buck guided the upset man back towards the house.

"Buck why are we going back inside?" JD was allowing the older man to lead him towards the house.

"You'll see." Buck headed passed Nathan and Josiah who were sat reading in the large living room area.

Nathan and Josiah exchanged glances as the sentinel and guide passed heading towards where there Alpha lay sleeping.

"What's going on Buck?" Nathan stood up and followed Buck and JD he felt Josiah rise and follow.

Vin and Ezra were drawn back to the ranch house; they headed inside and towards the master bedroom, following behind the six other men.

Chris was sat up against the top of his bed, he watched silently as Buck led the confused looking JD into the room. He was unsurprised as the rest of his pack trooped in after Buck and JD.

"Come here JD." Chris patted the bed beside him; he had been woken from a deep sleep by the young guide's distress. He had listened to what JD had said and he had come to a decision.

JD crawled onto the bed where Chris indicated.

"JD we can go back to Boston as soon as Nathan say's its ok." Chris waited for the sad Bostonians eyes to meet his.

"I could go on my own." JD bravely offered.

"No we go together." Chris quickly responded.

JD nodded his head.

"JD you mother?" Chris was not quite sure how to phrase his question.

"I would like to go to the grave yard to tell her what's happening and why I'm leaving Boston." JD took a deep breath fighting to hold back the tears.

"JD you could always bring her here." Chris could tell he had shocked the younger man. "Sarah and Adam are buried on the hill over looking the house and I want you to bring your mom here if you wanted."

Buck knew how hard this was for Chris, and he was amazed at how generous the man was being.

Chris waited for the young guide to respond to his offer.

"You really mean it?" JD had been distraught that he could not afford the burial plot he wanted for his beloved mother.

"I know that you miss her and bringing her here to rest where she could watch over you would be something I would be honoured to do for you." Chris hoped that JD would allow him to do this.

"I don't know how to do it." JD whispered.

Chris blinked he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder squeezing gently.

"We will help you." Chris reassured the man.

"We will bring your beloved mother to her final resting place." Ezra smiled as the other men nodded.

"I don't know what to say." JD gulped as he had a huge lump in his throat.

"Let me get dressed and I'll show you were Sarah and Adam rest." Chris could see that Nathan wanted to stop him; he merely gave the doctor a stern look.

Nathan kept silent he really did not think that Chris was up to walking anywhere at the moment, but he understood the Alpha wanted to do this for the young guide.

Josiah was once again awed by the generosity of spirit their Alpha was showing, it must be hard for the man to talk about his murdered wife and child, and to offer to bring JD's departed mother here to the sacred place was wonderful to see.

Buck blinked back tears as JD looked stunned hardly believing the gift his Alpha had offered.

Vin patted the young guides shoulder; his soul sang with joy at the strengthening bonds between the seven men and it all pivoted around the blond Alpha Sentinel.

Ezra felt his spirits lift, he could only imagine how much better life would be because of his growing ties with the other men within the pack, and he could barely control his excitement to be part of the group.

Chris dressed in his customary black jeans and polo shirt, he forced his sock clad feet into his boots, and he then limped towards the door.

"Well are you coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Poor Chris remembers something from the day the bomb went off and the men get on a plane.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

"It's too far for you to walk Chris." Buck ignored the glare being sent his way; he could almost smell the pain coming from the sweating man. "We'll used the ATV's."

"Fine." Chris grumbled as Buck lanky frame headed for the out building where the two ATV's where kept, they would have to double up and do a number of trips so that all seven men could reach the top of the hill.

"Me and Vin will drive them." Buck smiled at the low grumbling he could hear coming from the blond man.

"I can drive myself." Chris muttered grumpily, he glared at the laughing Standish. "Don't know what you're laughing at Ezra but you can ride with Buck."

Ezra paused in his good natured laughing as he saw the other man smirking evilly at him.

"I think I maybe will ride with Mr Tanner if you do not mind." Ezra felt that Chris new something about Buck's driving skills that the southerner would not want to experience.

"Like Vin's gonna let Ezra ride with anyone else." JD slapped a hand over his mouth as the other men starred at him.

Chris chuckled at the horrified look on the young guides face, the group then started laughing with JD giggling as well, their mirth increased as Ezra tapped his foot.

"Gentlemen I am not a chew toy to be fought over." Ezra's green eyes twinkled happily at the other men.

"Wonder what they're so all fired happy about?" Vin moved to Ezra's side after he wheeled the black as if that was a surprise ATV to where the men where waiting.

"What's funny guys?" Buck asked smiling in response to the happy vibes he was getting off the assembled group.

"Ezra wants to be a chew toy." Chris face was carefully controlled his mirth hidden.

"Oh right." Buck looked at the smartly dressed man, even in what Ezra classed as casual clothes the man looked like he had walked off some sort of high class fashion magazine in his high priced jeans and polo shirt.

"Really." Vin stalked closer to the guide, reaching he pulled the startled man towards him. "A chew toy hmmmmm?"

Ezra drew in a surprised breath as the man nipped his throat he tilted his head allowing his sentinel to scent him, he felt the link between them humming with life Ezra felt the long finger hands pull him closer so that he was stood chest to chest with the long hair sentinel. He raised a hand and stroke over the flowing hair that trailed down the lean back.

"Guide." Vin drawled as he pulled the man as close as he could he revelled in the happiness the green eyed guide was feeling, his focused all his senses on the man he held.

"Sentinel." Ezra could not believe that this powerful sentinel wanted to bond with him, in fact Ezra was having a hard time understanding why these men, this pack, this sentinel wanted him to be a part of them, he was surely not worthy of such an honour, surely there had been some sort of mistake.

"Mine." Vin nipped the other man sharply almost as if he could read the negative thoughts the chestnut haired guide was having regarding his inclusion with the pack. "Ours."

"Pack." Chris crowded against Ezra's back he had felt the man's disbelief regarding his place as a member of the pack and the Alpha wanted to reassure the man that he was wanted and needed.

Ezra did feel like a chew toy but at this time he did not care, he was cradled between the two sentinels and they where both projecting their desire for him to be part of the pack and guide within it.

Vin grunted as he felt the other men crowd around, he felt all the seven men link, the bond almost like a living entity as it wrapped around them, each man gaining strength and comfort from the bonding they where now doing.

Chris leant against Ezra's back he smothered a yawn he felt Buck's large hand land on his neck he turned his head towards the taller man.

"You ready to do this Big Dog?" Buck felt that the man was going to fall asleep stood up if they did not move soon.

"Yeah." Chris made no effort to move from where he was leaning on the silent guide, or shake off Buck's warm hand which was still on his neck.

"Come on guys lets move." Buck had to smile as Vin grumbled having to release his guide. Ezra still just looked like he did not believe his good fortune. "Vin we'll take Chris and JD up first."

"Sure Bucklin." Vin could see Nathan was not happy the men where not going to be wearing helmets, but both he and Buck would rather die than hurt either one of their passengers. Vin patted the small hands that wrapped around him as JD clambered onto the ATV, he could feel the other man quivering with excitement as they waited for Chris to limp to where Buck waited.

"Don't see why I couldn't drive." Chris grunted as he climbed up behind the larger sentinel, he ignored the pain from his knee and held in a cough as Buck waited for him.

"You ok Chris?" Buck was waiting for Chris to let him know he was ready to move.

"What are you waiting for Buck lets ride." Chris growled down the other man's ear, he closed his eyes and fought down the feelings of pain and nausea as they raced up the hill.

Buck went as fast as he dared, he could feel Chris behind him, the man was panting and swallowing, Buck hoped that Chris did not vomit over them as it would not be a pleasant experience. He heard Chris moan and began to slow the ATV down preparing to stop.

"Don't stop Buck." Chris quietly commanded, he rested his weary head back on the broad back and was determined not to give in to his urge to cough.

"Hold on Alpha." Buck headed up the hill going as fast as the ATV could, once as the top he halted the vehicle within a short distance from the two graves that stood on top of it.

Chris staggered as he dismounted from the stationary ATV; he felt a strong grip on his elbow and nodded his thanks to the Texan sentinel.

"Go get the others me and JD will be fine." Chris led the quiet guide towards where his wife and son where buried, he stood between the two head stones and look closely at JD. "Sarah used to love coming up here and looking out over the land."

"I'm sorry Chris." JD bit his lip as he looked deep into the devastated green eyes.

"I was blessed for the short time Sarah and Adam where in my life." Chris rubbed the headstone which proclaimed

Beloved Wife and Mother.

Sarah Louise Larabee.

Life is not forever. Love is.

JD nodded not able to speak. He looked at the smaller grave and gulped at the unfairness of the suffering his alpha had gone through.

Chris other hand rested on Adam's headstone, he watched silently as JD read the inscription.

Beloved Son

Adam Buck Larabee

Sleep, my little one, sleep.

"I think Sarah and Adam would approve of your mother coming to sleep beside them." Chris walked slowly over to the overwrought Bostonian; he gently pulled the younger man into his embrace.

JD could not stifle his sobs he buried his face against the older man as he released all the sorrow over his mother's death due to the cancer which had invaded and then destroyed her body. JD welcomed the support from the older man as he cried out at the unfairness of his loss, he had not been able to help his mother fight the disease and in the end had begged god to end her suffering.

Vin brought up Ezra and the two men looked to where Chris held the sobbing JD, Chris rubbed a hand over the dark hair, he remained silent letting JD's grief run its course.

"Go Mr Tanner." Ezra nudged the other man back onto the ATV. He stayed back from the two men, until Chris looked straight at him and without saying anything Ezra understood that Chris wanted him to come closer. Ezra rested his hand on the other guides shoulder, he could feel the heart wrenching sobs shaking the man's frame, and JD had his face buried against the silent alpha's throat as he cried.

"Let it out son." Chris huskily spoke, he watched as the ATV's topped the rise, he smiled as Nathan dived off the machine before it had even fully stopped, the compassionate guide rushed over, he immediately placed his hand on the youngest member of the pack's back.

"I asked God to end her suffering." JD was overwhelmed with guilt; he hid his face as he continued to weep.

"You did what any good son would do." Josiah waited for the expressive brown eyes raise up and meet his own. "You put your mother's needs before your own."

"I wanted her to die." JD managed to get the words out.

"No JD you wanted her pain and suffering to end." Josiah took hold off the man's chin as he bowed his head in shame. "God took back his angel to sit at his side."

"JD son your mother would be proud of you." Nathan moved to stand next to Chris, he could tell that JD was leaning against the silent Alpha and the doctor was not sure the man was strong enough for that.

"It's alright Guide Nathan." Chris felt the bigger man put an arm round his waist. He felt Nathan nudge at his mind, he welcomed the man into the link, and he felt the others follow so that all seven of them stood together looking out at the land which made up the Larabee ranch.

"I think my mom would like it here Chris." JD gave the ill blond a timid smile.

"It's settled then." Chris released his hold on the guide, he moved back towards the graves, he ignored Nathan's hovering as he gingerly lowered himself into the gap between the headstones; he began to pull weeds from round the markers. "I'm fine Nathan I just need a few minutes."

Nathan nodded and moved back to where the others stood.

"This is mighty fine country." Vin could see the mountains in the distance, he spotted a river snaking through the lush land, and he noted the woodland and took a deep breath of the fresh country air.

"It's truly magnificent." Ezra was not a fan of nature but even he could appreciate mother nature's offerings.

Chris rested against Sarah's headstone, he was exhausted and after coughing for what seemed like an age he felt his eyes grow heavy, he relaxed knowing that the other men where near.

Chris found himself on his bed looking down into the bright blue eyes of his beloved Sarah; she smiled up at him, her hand gently stroking his face.

"I love you Chris Larabee." Her lilting voice brought a smile to his face.

"I love you more than life itself Sarah Larabee." Chris felt himself tugged down until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I have something to tell you." Sarah smile was blinding in its intensity.

"What is it love?" Chris returned Sarah's smile with of his own, he felt her take his hand and place it on her stomach.

Chris shot to his knees holding his head in his hands he roared with anguish at the images that had just ran through his mind.

"No no no." Chris began to pound his fists against the earth.

Buck reached the howling man first, he had been surprised that Chris had fallen asleep leaning against Sarah's grave, the men had stood admiring the views from where they where stood, until Chris's roar of anguished pain they all then charged towards their alpha.

"Chris." Buck grabbed the tightly clenched fists before they could hit the ground again.

"No no no." Chris head whipped from side to side.

"Chris talk to me Big Dog." Buck had never seen such utter sorrow before as he starred into the green eyes of his best friend, the raw emotions swirling around had Buck pulling the man close and wrapping both arms around him.

"Oh God Buck Sarah was pregnant." Chris anguish new no bounds he shuddered within the gentle hold.

"Oh Chris." Buck felt tears fill his eyes at the blond's anguished words.

"I can't be here Buck." Chris pulled away he got unsteadily to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Buck was confused.

"We can go to Boston now." Chris limped away from the graves not looking back.

Buck frowned he stood slowly and patted both headstones as he walked after the hobbling man, he felt the others following close behind.

"Chris you're ill." Buck stopped as Chris rounded on him.

"We're going to Boston now." Chris snarled his eyes flashing angrily. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Alpha." Buck realised that Chris needed time and space to process the memory he had just experience, he shook his head stopping Nathan from attempting to stop the leader of their group.

"Good lets go then." Chris fairly growled he climbed up behind Buck and remained silent as they travelled back towards the ranch house.

"Chris talk to me." Buck watched as Chris paused as he limped painfully towards the front door.

"Not yet Buck." Chris sounded tired and weary. "I just can't be here its too hard."

"Alright." Buck and Vin headed back for the rest of the pack.

Nathan had ridden down first with Vin; he walked silently by his alpha's side.

"Nathan find out if we can use the Foundation's jet I want to get to Boston as soon as possible." Chris headed straight for his bedroom determined to focus on something else other than the pure horror and disgust he felt when he considered than he had suppressed the fact that Sarah had been carrying his child.

"This is so not good." Buck wanted to yell his frustration to the world, had his friend not suffered enough, to now remember that was a second child murdered in front of him, it was no wonder that Chris need to get away from the ranch and all the memories of what had happened and what could have been if the bomb had not killed Sarah, Adam and their unborn baby.

"Chris needs to rest not drag himself to Boston." JD began to pace, he could not believe how much the blond alpha had lost, he did not think he would have been strong enough to survive losing a wife and child, and to then recall that there was an unborn baby as well, JD felt that he would have possibly gone insane with sorrow and heartache.

"He doesn't want to remain here knowing what he does." Josiah did not think he would ever forget the sight of their Alpha's grief. "Chris needs time and space so that he can reconcile himself with what he now remembers."

"Indeed Sentinel Larabee must be devastated by his returning memories." Ezra had wrapped an arm around himself he could still feel the overwhelming sense of loss from the alpha; he did not know how the man could function with such sorrow in his heart.

"Vin you take Ezra back and then come back for Josiah." Buck intercepted the pacing JD; he wrapped a brotherly arm around the unsettled guide.

JD was so glad he was no longer alone and could share his grief with his pack brothers; he hoped that Chris would allow them to help him deal with his feelings.

"JD, Chris will be fine, and this is not your fault." Buck squeezed the youngsters shoulder. "I'm not surprised Chris's memory of that day is coming back, but he's not alone now and we will help him whether he likes it or not."

"Come on lets go get ready for Boston." Josiah climbed up behind the other sentinel, as they raced the other ATV towards the welcoming ranch house.

Chris stood impatiently waiting for the flight attendant to allow them to board the Sentinel and Guide Foundation jet, he could feel Buck stood at his back offering him his silent and unwavering support. Chris was ignoring all his aches and pains, as soon as he got on the plane he would rest but for now he was to wound up, he wanted to pace but he had seen the look Nathan had shot him when he had.

Nathan was glad that he had been able to restock the herbs that Kojay had suggested, he was going to prepare a pain killer as soon as they where air borne and hopefully get the agitated Alpha to relax and rest before he collapsed again. The Alpha Sentinel looked exhausted and Nathan had heard him growl when other commuters had gotten too close, Buck Vin and Josiah had gently herded the man away from the crowds and Ezra was stood beside the man talking with him.

"How are you senses Alpha?" Ezra was becoming worried as the man rubbed at his blood shot eyes.

Chris did not want to tell the guide that his senses where spiking, the smell of the masses of people and their unwashed bodies was making him feel sick, he tried to block out the overwhelming smell of perfume and body spray, things where not helped by the odours from the restaurants dotted around the terminal or the restrooms that where nearby. Because of this his sense of taste was making his stomach turn over sickeningly as it seemed like everything he could smell he could taste in graphical nauseating detail.

"Chris." Ezra moved closer to the man who had his eyes tightly closed and his fists clenched at his sides, Ezra could see the blond alpha was flinching every time their was an announcement of flights and information. "Alpha."

Chris could hear every noise, he could hear children screaming as they ran around waiting with parents for their flights, he could hear the squeal from luggage carts, and the stamp of the seemingly endless line of feet as people rushed around. Chris kept his eyes slammed shut as the artificial lighting with the terminal was so bright to him that it was almost blinding and it was sending bolts of pain through his head every time he opened his eyes.

"Sentinel." Ezra took hold of one of the trembling man's tightly clenched fists he place it over his heart, moving so that he was up against the other man he place his hand on the lean chest. "Focus on my voice, feel my heartbeat under your hand."

Buck and the others watched with concern as Chris shuddered paling as he struggled with his spiking senses.

Ezra moved his hand up to Chris neck he gently coaxed the shaking man to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Sentinel focus all your senses on me." Ezra used his guide voice to command obedience from the struggling sentinel.

Chris could hear the slow steady beat of the guides heart, he could smell the man's cologne and underneath it the scent that was unique Ezra, burrowing closer he felt the man's dexterous hand run over his head encouraging him to nestle nearer, sighing Chris began to feel his senses dialling down as he listened to the soothing voice of the guide talk him through bringing his sense under control.

Ezra was amazed at how easily and readily the strong willed sentinel followed his instructions, he looked over Chris's shoulder and was astounded by the pride and happiness being directed his way from the other members of the pack. He blinked and saw that he not been mistaken and the other men circled round him expressing their support and affection.

"Good job Ez." Buck had been ready to help if Ezra had faltered but the southerner had handled their Alpha in a calm and confident manner.

"My name is Ezra Sentinel Wilmington." Ezra continued to run his hand over the now relaxed Alpha thick blond hair, he felt the guide doctors hand on his back.

"Good job Ezra." Nathan patted the man's back before turning his attention to the sick alpha. "Chris how are you feeling?"

"M fine." Chris's voice was muffled against Ezra's throat.

"Gentlemen your plane is ready for you to board." The pretty attendant announced watching the men closely she had been told that these where important sentinels and guides and to offer them every courtesy. "Please follow me."

"Chris we need to go." Nathan smiled into the weary green eyes, the man nodded then walked after the female attendant, Nathan noticed that Chris was masking his limp; the other men quickly followed the long striding Larabee.

"You did a great job Ezra." Vin smiled as he sauntered passed the stationary guide. "You coming or what Ez."

"Sentinel Tanner as I have repeatedly informed Sentinel Wilmington." Ezra paused as Vin laughing blue eyes twinkled at him. "My name is Ezra P Standish."

"Sure Ez." Vin sniggered as he continued after the rest of the pack.

"Humph." Ezra could not help himself he chuckled shaking his head he followed the sniggering sentinel.

JD yawned he fastened his seat belt and was surprised when Chris settled beside him.

"Tired JD?" Chris felt himself yawn in reaction.

"Why is yawning so infectious?" JD felt another yawn make his eyes water.

Chris smile was tired, he felt the plane lift off, and he jumped slightly as he felt Nathan's large hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Chris I have something for you to drink." Nathan held out the glass, which Chris emptied slowly grimacing at the taste. "Then maybe you could go lie down."

Nathan had checked the sleeping area on the large luxurious jet, he wanted to make sure the area was safe and sentinel friendly now he just needed to persuade the alpha to rest. He smiled as JD yawned, Nathan realised the potential of using the young guide in his quest to make their alpha rest.

"JD you can keep Chris company." Nathan moved back so the two men could rise.

"Not really tired Nathan." Chris words were not believed as he covered his mouth as a jaw cracking yawn made his eyes water.

"Sure you're bright as a new penny Cowboy." Vin chuckled as Chris glared at him.

In Boston Sentinel Dwayne Hicks watched his Alpha pace the large office, he could feel the man's agitation rising as he stomped from one side of the room to the other.

"Why are they coming back here?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Boston will bring back painful memories for JD and others want access to the seven in the upcoming chapters, but here Buck needs some female attention.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

"Great looks like we get a welcoming committee." Nathan commented on seeing Sentinel Dwayne Hicks waiting as they disembarked from the plane and went through security.

"That's the Boston Alpha's second isn't it?" Josiah asked.

"Yes I wonder what he wants." Nathan could see that they where getting a lot of attention from other people in the arrivals area, mainly due to the Foundation security guards who accompanied the waiting sentinel and the female guide who was stood at his side.

"Welcome back to Boston Alpha Larabee." Hicks greeted the other sentinel, he looked at the rest of the men. "Welcome Alpha's."

"Alpha Sentinel Hicks, we are glad to once again visit your fair city." Ezra smoothly returned the greeting, he could tell that Chris was picking up on JD's sadness and negative feelings regarding his old home and so the man was maybe not up to returning the greeting in a friendly manner, so Ezra had decided to step in.

"Our Alpha extends the hand of friendship to your pack and offers any and all facilities to make your stay in Boston as comfortable as possible." Guide Stephanie Collins could not take her eyes off the blond man who was said to be the powerful dark sentinel.

"The penthouse is available for the duration of your stay." Sentinel Dwayne Hicks thought that the Alpha looked even worse than when he had left Boston the whole Sentinel and Guide community had been rife with rumours and stories about what this man had accomplished, his fight for the final member of his pack in Atlanta, him returning to Denver and banishing the sentinel who had nearly killed the alpha sentinel and guide he had left in charge. "We have vehicles to place at your disposal."

"Good then lead on my good sir." Ezra followed as Chris headed to the where the Boston Sentinel indicated.

"Are you ok staying at the Foundation pent house or should we book into a hotel." Buck quiet question made Chris pause slightly.

"It will be fine and we know its sentinel and guide friendly." Chris returned, he just wanted to lie down and go back to sleep, he could hear JD trudging behind him, the young guide's sadness was making him want to growl at anyone who came close who was not part of his pack.

Chris went into the large bedroom they had stayed in before, he noted that two king sized beds had been pushed together, he was happy with the arrangement.

"Alpha, why don't you and JD lie down and get some rest for a while?" Nathan nudged the young guide into the room, he nodded towards the Alpha.

"I am tired." JD understood what Nathan was hinting at, he stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into the nearest bed.

Chris could feel the young guides need for comfort, he sighed he then grumbled as Vin, Buck and Ezra all made their way into the bedroom, carrying various bowls and a glass of the foul tasting liquid pain killer.

"Oh Great." Chris mumbled he took the glass from the smirking Buck. "Payback's a bitch Buck."

"Sure Big Dog." Buck grimaced with Chris as the man swallowed the liquid, he took the glass back.

"Come sit on the bed." Nathan patted the bed.

"Do we have to do this?" Chris pouted.

Sniggering was all answer the Alpha received he glared at the six men.

"Shoot you all." Chris coughed.

"Come on strip then you can get comfortable." Nathan encouraged the tired looking man to take off his clothes once he was down to his black boxers.

"Maybe we can go exploring." Chris suggested.

"Nope you need to rest so suck it up." Nathan chuckled at the glare being sent his way.

"Fine whatever." Chris arms folded across his chest.

Buck gently rubbed the thick paste over the back and shoulders of his now silent Alpha.

"You need to move your arms Chris." Nathan smiled as Chris's arms relaxed by his side.

"Feels good?" Buck massaged the thin shoulders, he could feel the other man relaxing under his large hands.

Nathan took hold of Chris's left arm and gently rubbed in the thick paste, he was amazed at how the bruises were fading using the natural remedies given to them by Kojay. Nathan moved onto Chris's right arm, he saw Chris watching him intently, in fact it looked the man was zoning.

"Chris." Nathan held Chris's hand in his.

"Mmmm fine." Chris blinked sleepily, his head dropped onto his chest he sighed as the large hands did not pause in their movements on his back and shoulders.

"Why don't you lie down?" Nathan began to examine the relax Alpha's lower half.

"Don't mess with his feet this time Buck." Vin warned as he stood watching his Alpha be tended to.

"S Ok." Chris moaned as Nathan flexed his swollen knee.

"Sorry Chris." Nathan placed a goodly amount of the paste of the swollen joint.

"Tired." Chris went to rub his eyes but found his hand intercepted by the young guide.

"I don't want you to get anything in your eyes Alpha." JD felt himself pulled closer and he went still as Chris scented him, he smiled happily as the man began to breathe deeply as he drifted to sleep.

Ezra watched the young guide yawn and then snuggle against the heavily sleeping Alpha, he covered his mouth as he succumbed to his own jaw cracking yawn, he felt the long haired sentinel move beside him.

"Why don't you have a nap too?" Vin had to grin as the chestnut haired guide raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am not a toddler who needs a mid afternoon sleep." Ezra found himself pushed onto the bed landing with a startled yelp, he was immediately pounced upon by his sentinel.

Vin nipped the strong throat, he linked with Ezra and smiled as the man went boneless and relaxed underneath him, rolling to his back he pulled the other man close.

"Fine then Sentinel Tanner we shall nap." Ezra closed his eyes and relaxed.

"So are you tired Nathan?" Josiah took the nearly empty bowl from his guide.

"Let me just wash my hands then we can relax." Nathan headed to the bathroom.

"Buck where you going?" Chris did not open his eyes.

"No where Big Dog." Buck shook his head as Chris moved over making room for him. "Pack bond."

"Sure Alpha let me go clean up." Buck piled the empty bowls on top of each other and moved them away from the bed, he went into the large bathroom and began to wash the dried herbal mixture off his hands.

"I take it we're all bonding?" Nathan dried his hands.

"Looks that way." Buck new that some prides did on occasion sleep together to strengthen the bonds, or when something bad had happened and they needed the security of the pride, but this seemed to be becoming almost the norm for their seven man pack. Buck shrugged he had no problem with it, but he could imagine that some more narrow minded people would think that there were sexual connotations occurring within the pack, but there was nothing remotely sexual about there bonding, although Buck was not quite sure if all the men within it where heterosexual, but he really did not care.

"Buck stop thinking so loud my head hurts." Chris grumbled.

Buck chuckled and headed for the bedroom, stripping down the large muscular man climbed in next to Chris who rolled onto his side. Buck curled up behind him, he was amazed that Chris seemed to be enjoying the physical proximity of other people, after Sarah and Adam had died Chris hated being touched and would guard his personal space like a dog with a bone.

Chris rolled onto his back surprised to find himself alone in the bedroom, he could hear the others talking and laughing, getting up he felt better than he had done when they had first arrived but he was still tired, he still felt every bruise and bump from his fights, coughing hurt but he would endure it because he was with his pack.

"Hey Stud you finally awake?" Buck was stood by the window looking out at the Boston skyline.

"Looks like I'm up and about." Chris noted Buck's restless movements.

"How do you feel Chris?" Nathan itched to examine the man and make sure he was feeling alright.

"I'm fine." Chris covered his mouth as he coughed, sat on one of the comfortable looking leather recliners. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine." JD chuckled as he repeated Chris's words back to him, he smiled at the sickly looking blond who smiled back.

"We're all good Alpha." Josiah watched as Chris starred at the moustached man.

"Buck, why don't you go out and get some fresh air." Chris new that his friend was feeling the need for company of the female variety, Buck had and always will be a man who needed a lot of physical intimacy with the members of the opposite sex. "See what Boston has to offer."

Buck looked at his friend, he laughed, Chris new him so well.

"Go on you hound and see if anyone else wants to go sample the delights Boston has to offer." Chris waited to see who would leave, to his surprise none of the men made a move, Buck hesitated. "It's alright Buck, we'll see you in a few hours."

"I don't need to go out." Buck argued he was getting slightly stir crazy that's because he had not gone without the feel of a woman's touch for so long since he could remember.

"Buck just go get changed and go out for a bit come back when you're recharged." Chris grinned at his friend.

"Fine." Buck stomped into the main bathroom and he decided to get changed and just take a little stroll, he knew that there was a cafe in the Sentinel and Guide Foundation building below and he may just go for a coffee there, maybe flirt with the waitresses, then return here to bond with his pack.

A few hours later Buck was getting down and dirty with a female sentinel and guide pair, the women were bonded to each other but had been drawn to the handsome sentinel, and him to them. And after some flirting in the cafe the pair had suggested a hotel room for some sexual high jinx, which Buck had whole heartedly gone along with.

Buck slowly got dressed, he smiled at the two women curled on the bed, he stroked a hand over the pair, they returned his smile and watched him as he left.

"Will it happen?" The guide ran a hand across her flat stomach it was covered by her sentinels small hand.

"I hope so, our child will be strong like it's father." Sentinel and guide cuddled together.

Buck bounced impatiently as he waited for the lift to take him back to the penthouse, he smiled at the people passing, he was feeling content and happy, and soon he would be back with his pack, his brothers and his closest and oldest friend.

The six other men where sat relaxing throughout the room, Ezra, Nathan and Josiah were good naturedly arguing philosophy, JD was playing on the games console with Vin, while Chris was stood looking out the window.

Chris smiled he heard the steady thumping getting closer and closer, turning he faced the door, it was like a switch flicked on and the Dark Sentinel came to the fore and growled low in his throat scenting the air.

Five heads swung around and starred at Chris, the men could hear the low angry growls issuing from deep within his chest.

"Hi honey I'm back." Buck cheekily declared. "Did you miss me?"

"Buck." The Dark Sentinel growled stalking toward the other man.

"Oh Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Hope you like this I will hopefully update again as soon as I can but real life is maybe going to get a bit manic for a short while plus I have two other stories on the go to update first. We get to meet more characters and the guys bond deeply, although Ezra still does not think he's worthy.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

Buck felt himself propelled towards the main bedroom; he could see something feral in his close friend's eyes. The Dark Sentinel seemed to be in control and Buck had no idea why, or what had triggered it.

"Mine." Dark Sentinel growled, he began to pull the clothes from the other sentinel.

"Chris it's my favourite shirt." Buck whined as he was pushed towards the large bathroom which was attached to the huge bedroom the pack had been using.

"Mine." Dark Sentinel snarled, he ripped off his own clothes and forced the bigger man into the shower.

"Chris you're not my type." Buck yelped as the water was turned on, he was crowded face first into the corner, he felt the Dark Sentinel plaster himself against him, he kept still as his Alpha snuffled his throat and neck, he could hear the growls the man was letting out.

"Marked you." The Dark Sentinel was enraged.

"Oh." Buck suddenly realised that Chris was enraged by the fact that he had been with another sentinel and guide, and that the other sentinel must have marked him, he did not remember that happening but it would explain why the Dark Sentinel had appeared.

The Dark Sentinel snarled he would have to cleanse the marks and scent from his pack mate, only his and the other members of his pack could be allowed to mark each other. He picked up the soap; he quickly began to wash the larger sentinel, growling when the man began to protest.

"Chris I can do it." Buck tried to stop the other man, he grunted as he was forced back against wall a sharp bite to his throat, he tilted his head and froze in place, offering his submission; the Dark Sentinel grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his head back and baring his throat even further.

"Sentinel obey." Buck hands came up to rest on Chris shoulders, the Dark Sentinel waited for a response to his growled demand.

"Alpha." Buck understood he would have to let this play out, his Alpha had not hurt him, although the bite he had just been given was throbbing in time with his heart beat. Buck remained still as he was scrubbed from head to toe.

"Should we make sure Buck's alright?" JD looked nervously towards the open bedroom door; they could all hear the shower running.

"Bucklin should not have come back smelling like another sentinel and guide." Vin quietly replied, he saw the shock on the young guides face at his words.

"But Chris could be hurting him." JD persisted, he did not understand why the others where not more worried by their Alpha's actions.

"JD, Chris won't hurt Buck." Nathan spoke up.

"But how do you know?" JD worriedly continued.

"JD come here son." Josiah patted the seat beside him, wrapped a beefy arm around the younger man when he sat next to him.

Buck was nudged from the shower, he had been scrubbed from nose to tail and he must no longer smell over the female pair he had spent a few glorious hours with. The Dark Sentinel did not allow him to stop to grab a towel, he was more or less thrown onto the bed, pinned down under the leaner man, he felt a push against his mind as his neck was once again marked by the dominant sentinel. Buck arching his back as he felt his neural pathways blaze to life, he had never felt anything like it before.

"Mine." The Dark Sentinel forced a deeper bond with the sentinel of his pack.

"Oh My God." Buck tasted blood as he bit his lip.

Vin and Josiah both had to stop themselves from rushing into the bedroom as they scented blood.

"What's happening?" JD felt the tension in Josiah ratchet up.

"Sometimes a bonding can get physical JD." Ezra sat on the young guides other side. "Sentinel and guides pairs can get bitten, bruised, scratched its perfectly normal."

"But Chris and Buck are both sentinels." JD pointed out, seeing that the other men had not considered this.

In a facility deep underground a room was eerily silent, as eyes watched the drama unfold within the penthouse suite.

"My god the readings are going through the roof." An excited voice exclaimed. "They're actually bonding General."

"Explain yourself Professor Francis." A stern voice barked.

"Sentinel's can bond on the surface with each other, but they cannot achieve a deep bond like between a sentinel and guide." Professor Francis was a leading expert on sentinels and guides. "But what the sensor readings are telling us is that Sentinel Larabee and Wilmington are actually fully bonding as if they where a sentinel and guide."

"So it's true then Larabee is something special." General Alex Barnes almost rubbed his hands together with glee.

"I need to get my hands on Sentinel Larabee, he could be something unique." Professor Francis declared. "Especially when you consider what he has done here and in Denver and Atlanta."

"I agree, he should be brought in." The General turned his attention back to the screens covering the Boston SGF penthouse, he was glad that he had managed to get his men into the building to plant the various bugs and sensors they where now using to monitor the situation.

The Dark Sentinel snuffled the larger man, he paid particular attention to the long throat, purring he was satisfied that the other man no longer smelt like the strange sentinel and guide. He let out a concerned whine at the bloody lip the other sentinel sported but was reassured that it was a minor hurt by the large hands running over his back.

Buck blinked his head felt full and strange, he was still pinned down by the now purring Larabee, and he knew something had changed but he could not as yet figure out what.

"Buck mine." The Dark Sentinel happily rumbled, he nipped at the other man smiling as he was rolled over and nipped in return growling playfully he felt his pack mate begin to scent at his bared throat.

Buck mock growled as he pinned his Alpha, the smaller man was rumbling happily, Buck looked into Chris's eyes, he noted that the pupils looked enormous with only a small amount of green showing, he could see Chris's nose twitching as he turned his head towards the bedroom door. Buck rolled onto his back and relaxed, he felt the bond between them humming with life, yawning he sprawled out watching as the naked Larabee stalked predator like out of the room.

The Dark Sentinel headed towards the guide he wanted to bond with next, he stopped when the guide's scent pile changed slightly tilting his head nostrils flaring he growled looking around for the danger. Senses flexing, the Dark Sentinel could not find any immediate threats, he then focused his whole being on the guide, listening to the rapid heart beat and the increased breathing, he could see the man was sweating and nervously fidgeting in his seat, the Dark Sentinel frowned his guide was scared of him, this could not be allowed, he must reassure the guide.

"JD." The Dark Sentinel rumbled holding out a hand, he waited. "Protect the guide."

JD sat unsure what to do.

The Dark Sentinel whined as his pack guide made no move towards him.

"Chris?" JD was not sure what the sentinel wanted.

"Go with him JD." Vin could smell JD's fear. "He won't hurt you."

"He hurt Buck." JD whispered.

"No." The Dark Sentinel moved quickly he sank to his knees in front of the young guide. "Not hurt, never."

JD looked deep into the green eyes of his Alpha seeing the truth in the softly spoken words.

"JD." The Dark Sentinel reached out his hand and gently took hold of the trembling guide's smaller hand in his larger one.

"Alpha." JD felt himself gently pulled to his feet as the Dark Sentinel led him into the master bedroom; he could see Buck sprawled naked and unashamed on the bed.

"Hey JD." Buck smothered a yawned.

The Dark Sentinel began to slowly strip the nervous guide he wanted to bond and the annoying clothes stopped him from imprinting on the guide, but he would not rush.

"I can do it." JD snickered as he was snuffled he jumped slightly as he was licked, he could see Chris was completely focused on him, a hand rested over his heart. He continued to undress wondering if he could keep his boxers on, he was not ashamed of his body but compared to the two men he was not as comfortable being naked with other men what if he got an erection, how embarrassing would that be.

The Dark Sentinel began to pet the smaller man; he hummed and nudged him towards the bed, grumbling when he encountered clothes the man had yet to get rid off.

"Off." Dark Sentinel grumbled, he tugged at the shorts, smiling at the yelp the young guide let out as he fell on the bed.

"Best get use to being naked kid, saves on clothes being torn off." Buck sleepily grinned as JD giggled as Chris ran his fingers up his sides.

"Guide." The husky voice murmured as the young guide was thoroughly examined, scented, petted and occasionally licked and nipped.

JD relaxed, he felt a gentle nudge against his mind he did not hesitate and lowered his shields, the Dark Sentinel cradled the man close, JD squirmed as he felt his brain almost burn, he gasped as the Dark Sentinel activated unused neural pathways as the link between them blazed stronger than ever.

"Oh wow." JD hugged the lean man, he could not believe it but he could actually hear what Chris was hearing, he realised the sound Chris was focusing in was his own heart beating it sounded loud like a drum. He stroked a hand slowly over the thick blond hair as the man rested his head over his steadily beating heart.

"It's great kid." Buck chuckled at the look off awe on the Bostonians face. "I wonder whose next."

The Dark Sentinel rose from the bed and padded out the door.

"This is a deeper bonding than before isn't it."JD grinned as the moustached sentinel pulled him close and snuffled his neck.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be fun." Buck relaxed, he linked with JD and both men settled deeply into the newly formed bond the Dark Sentinel had made possible.

Josiah sat shoulder with his guide, he watched as the man stalked slowly towards them, he could see that the Dark Sentinel was once again in control, and he wondered what would happen next. The naked man stopped in front of him, tilting his head slightly he looked into the green eyes which shone with life, a gentle hand stroked over his head, he sighed as he felt the hand settle on his neck encouraging him to stand.

"Alpha." Josiah breathed the title of respect.

"Come Sentinel." The Dark Sentinel walked back towards the other room not bothering to check behind him to make sure the other sentinel was following.

Josiah noted that both Buck and JD where cuddled together and seemingly sleeping, although the sentinels eyes briefly opened, a smile gracing his features before they closed again.

The Dark Sentinel considered the oldest member of his pack, he began to unbutton the man's checked shirt, he focused on the slow steady heartbeat, and he could feel the warmth from the deep chest. He snuffled the man's throat, inhaling deeply the man's scent; he rubbed against the broad chest.

Josiah had no problem with his nakedness or with how the other man was pressed up tightly against him. He felt himself nudged towards the bed, he landed on his back with the Dark Sentinel straddling him, he felt teeth on his neck, he growled as the sentinel bit down. Josiah groaned as his existing neural pathways that linked him with his guide where blown wide open, they blazed as the power arced between them. He felt the bite being licked as the Dark Sentinel released him, growling Josiah flipped them and bit down on his Alpha's bared throat, the man purred underneath him.

"My Siah." A lean hand carded through the older man's short hair.

"My Alpha." Josiah returned, he settled next to the sleeping JD and Buck and relaxed, he smiled when the Dark Sentinel prowled out the room, he grinned at the yelp from his guide, so Nathan was next to experience the power of this the Dark Sentinel.

"Chris watch the teeth, I'm coming theirs no need to push." Nathan exclaimed as he was being systematically stripped.

"Guide." The Dark Sentinel happily scented the guide he now had unclothed; strong arms wrapped around him a large hand cradled his head as he breathed deeply against Nathans throat.

Nathan felt the leaner man's arms tighten around him as he felt a gentle touch within his mind, he dropped his shields and welcomed the other man in, his knees buckled as his brain felt like it was about to explode, he felt the Dark Sentinel lead him to the bed, he felt the familiar hands of his sentinel stroke over his body, sighing Nathan relaxed against the larger man as he bared his throat to the pack Alpha, moaning as he was bitten and marked.

"Pack." The Dark Sentinel withdrew from the pair; he headed out to the last two members of his pack.

Vin stood facing the door he smiled as the Dark Sentinel's eyes gleamed as the man stalked towards them with predator like grace.

"Hey Cowboy." Vin chuckled at the growl directed at him; he tilted his head as the other sentinel nipped him. "So it's my turn then?"

"Now." The Dark Sentinel growled as he nipped the slender throat, he ran his fingers through the long hair, seemingly fascinated by the fine strands. "Pretty."

"Thanks Cowboy." Vin yelped as he was tugged towards the large bedroom.

"Mine." The Dark Sentinel did not hesitate to begin to strip the long hair sentinel; he pushed the other man onto the bed.

Vin twisted so that he was on top of the Alpha Sentinel he snuffles under the man's chin, moving up the side of the strong neck he felt the lean man tremble under him as he gentle added his mark to those left by Buck and Josiah. The Dark Sentinel waited, as soon as he felt the other mans teeth release him, he growled and flipped them over and bit down aggressively where the tanned shoulder and neck met, he felt the other sentinel welcome him with his mind, the Dark Sentinel immediately began to open the neural pathways allowing the two of them to bond on a much deeper level.

Vin went limp as he felt his link with Chris expand, he could not wait to share this experience with the rest of the pack, especially with the last member of the pack still to be brought into the room, and he eagerly waited for the Dark Sentinel to return with the green eyed guide.

Ezra trembled, was it his lot in life to be left till last, this is where the Dark Sentinel chased him from the pack, he was not worthy of being a member and now all he could do was wait and hope that the Alpha did not hurt him too badly. He would have to leave the country as he could only imagine how the members of his old FBI team would come after him when they learnt he was no longer under the protection of Larabee and his pack.

"Ezra?" The Dark Sentinel could tell he had startled the guide as the man flinched; he sniffed and frowned at the sadness coming off the other man in waves.

"It's alright Alpha I understand." Ezra watched the handsome head tilt listening.

The Dark Sentinel considered the smaller man; he made to move closer but stopped when a hand was raised as if warding off an approaching blow. He could hear the man's heart rate increase, and see the trembling the nervous man was doing. The Dark Sentinel suddenly realised what was going through the guide's mind, he growled and pulled the man into his arms before he had a chance to escape.

"Ezra." The Dark Sentinel began to gently pet the slender man's back and shoulders. "No leave."

Ezra was stunned; he felt the hands gently running up and down his back.

"Protect and serve my guide." The Dark Sentinel nuzzled against the elegant throat purring happily as the man began to relax against him, he patiently waited, he smiled as he felt the tentative nudge against his mind.

"Sentinel." Ezra sank into the bond, he felt the sentinel wrap his mind around his own, and he felt tears fill his eyes at the gentleness of the primitive sentinel who cradle him close.

"Good." The Dark Sentinel slowly opened the guides pathways, allowing the man to experience fully the deeper links he fashion, he gentle worried the skin of the man's neck marking him as part of the seven man pack, he continued to purr as the jade eyed man rested his head on his shoulder. He waited until he heard the guide sigh he slowly began to remove the clothes that where stopping him from fully seeing his pack mate, once the man was naked he led him into the bedroom and encouraging him onto the bed, he could see the worry in the sky eyed sentinel he nodded, the long haired sentinel wrapped his arms around the guide who snuggled close.

The Dark Sentinel stood watch as his pack slept, he would occasionally stroke the men on the bed, he revelled in the bond that hummed between the seven, and he ignored his body's aches and pains as the newly formed pathways within the pack settled. Nodding to himself he relinquished control once again to the other half of his persona, Chris staggered using the wall to stay on his feet.

"Did you see that?" Professor Francis was so focused on the blond sentinel. "It's almost like the primitive sentinel and Larabee are two different people occupying the same physical body."

"I want every scrap of information on Larabee and his pack, from the time they where born till up to this very minute." General Barnes had to find a way to control the powerful Sentinel, because who ever held that power could possibly have control of who new how many gifted sentinels and guides.

Chris ran his senses over the six men, horrified when he saw each man had been bitten and marked by him, he was especially disgusted with himself as he studied his closest friend, he had drew blood and that was abhorrent to him, how could he have gotten so out of control. Chris backed slowly out of the room after collecting a set of draw string cotton bottoms pulling them on he stood by the huge windows looking out on the city of Boston. Wrapping his arms around himself Chris could not believe what he had done to the six men, he was not better than a wild animal, he did not see any of the others acting like such a Neanderthal.

Ezra soothed the long hair sentinel as he climbed out the bed; he pulled the comforter up and over the other men. Heading towards the other room he could feel nothing from the missing man, Ezra began to hurry he stopped within touching distance of the man who was stood so still like a statue.

"Chris?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Well Chris reacts to the Dark Sentinel's marking of his pack; in the next chapter the pack meet Professor Francis and JD's tormentors.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

Ezra moved closer to the man he now called Alpha.

"Chris are you alright?" Ezra reached out a hand and placed it on the still man's shoulder, shocked at how cold the man felt. "Chris come on Alpha please."

Ezra could tell that the sentinel had zoned, although he could not tell how long he had been like this but it had to be for quite a while as the man was cold, and his pulse was much slower than what you would consider normal.

"Damn it." Ezra cursed, he wrapped his arms around the still man, pulling the blond head against his shoulder, so that Chris would be able to smell his scent, he began to run his hands up and down the too thin back, he kept up a constant litany of words. He quoted his favourite poetry to the silent sentinel, hoping that the combination of his touch, smell and the sound of his voice would get through to the other man.

"Ezra?" Vin moved quickly to the guide's side.

"Chris has zoned and I can not get through to him." Ezra tried to keep the panic from his voice.

Vin plastered himself to the other sentinels back; he flinched at the cold feeling from the other man.

"I cannot bond." Ezra had been pushing, trying to link with the blond sentinel, but he could not get through the man's shields.

"Easy Ezra." Vin was surprised by how panicked the southern guide sounded, he had to remain calm. "Maybe together we can get through to him."

"Together." Ezra felt relieved that the long haired man was there to help.

Vin felt Ezra link with him, he focused both of their energies on the statue like Larabee.

Ezra and Vin's arms tightened around the still and silent Alpha as his knees buckled, a moan sounding from the now shivering man.

"Alpha?" Ezra could see the shame building in the green eyes before they closed and the man seemed to lose consciousness.

"Ezra?" Vin could see the look on Ezra's face and he wondered exactly what the other man was seeing on Chris's face.

"I believe Alpha Larabee would be more comfortable lying down." Ezra and Vin moved and gently placed Chris on the large couch, Ezra sat down and lifted the shivering man's head and placed it on his lap, he began to run his fingers through the thick blond hair.

"Do you know what happened Ezra?" Vin sat on the other end of the couch; he lifted Chris's feet and began to gently massage them.

"I found our Alpha zoned." Ezra briefly thought about not telling the sentinel what he had seen on Chris's face.

"What else Ezra?" Vin heard the hesitation in the other man's voice and he wanted to know why.

"Shame Sentinel, our Alpha feels shame." Ezra sadly informed the other man.

"Why?" Vin was confused; the man had nothing to be ashamed for.

"I am clueless as you Sentinel Tanner." Ezra looked towards the door leading to the main bedroom; he smiled in welcome at the heavy set sentinel.

"Brothers is everything alright." Josiah quietly asked, he took one of the blankets which where on the back of the other couch in the seating area and covered the shivering man.

"Where not sure." Vin answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" Josiah lowered his bulk onto the heavy coffee table, he was relieved to see that Chris was no longer shivering, in fact from running a scan on the man he seemed to be asleep, although they maybe need to reapply both the herbal paste and coax him to drink the pain reliever again.

"Something is wrong with Chris." Josiah saw Ezra nod at Vin's quiet words. "He's ashamed."

"Of us, of the pack?" Josiah did not think that was the case but he had to ask.

"He hasn't said anything." Vin was quick to reply.

"It's not you, it's me." All three men looked down at their Alpha. "I hurt you, I made Buck bleed, I bit you all like some rabid dog."

Jaws dropped at the blond man's words, he got up quickly and headed into the bathroom before any of the men had a chance to stop him.

"What the hell?" Vin was the first to speak. "Why would Chris think that?"

The men heard the shower turn on, and the lock on the door engage.

"What's going on?" Buck rubbed at his bed head.

"Chris is upset, he called himself a rabid dog." Josiah noted that both his guide and JD were also awake.

"Oh." Buck touched his neck where the blond man had marked him, the blood was dry, he looked at the others noting that although everyone was marked he had been the only one who Chris had made bleed.

"What did you say when he called himself rabid?" Nathan looked at the three men; none of them initially answered his question. "Josiah."

"We never got the chance to say anything Nathan." Josiah could feel the displeasure coming off his guide.

"Chris you alright in there?" Buck knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine go away Buck." Buck's head tilted as he listened at the door to his friend's words.

"Do you want to unlock the door?" Buck tried to coax the other man

"No I'm showering." Chris whispered leaning against the door, he remembered the taste of Buck's blood and how the Dark Sentinel had almost revelled in marking his beta so strongly. Chris gagged as it seemed like he could still taste and smell the other man's blood in his mouth. Falling to his knees Chris began to vomit, he huddled over the toilet bowl as he heaved.

"Chris open the damn door." Buck could make out the sounds of his friend being sick.

"Go away." Chris wrapped his arms around himself, he began to rock as his mind replayed the fear on JD's face, his body again rebelled, he gripped the bowl tightly as his empty stomach now just expelled bile. "Oh God."

"Let me." Ezra picked the lock on the bathroom door, opening the door he moved out the way as Nathan bustled passed him to get to the blond man.

"Don't touch me." Chris groaned, clenching his eyes shut he was relieved when no one touched him. "Just leave me alone."

"Chris let Nathan help you." Buck itched to comfort his friend, whose eyes where streaming probably from the smell of his own vomit, and he was still rocking backwards and forwards. Buck noted that Vin had left the room; he wondered where the Texan sentinel had gone.

"Just leave me alone, I'm fine." Chris could not stop his teeth from chattering, he was so cold, and his knee was screaming in agony in fact his skin felt strange almost painful where it touch the floor and where the cotton from the trousers he was wearing were rubbing against him, he began to scratch at his legs with one of his hands, the other stayed wrapped around his stomach hoping that he would not gag and heave again.

"Chris stop scratching." Nathan was preparing to try and help the pale shivering sentinel despite his telling them not to touch him.

Vin appeared holding a glass full of liquid; he approached the rocking shivering man.

"Hey Chris, I've got something here that will help." Vin knelt down near but not touching his Alpha. He had turned down the dial for smell, he had hurriedly prepared the herbal drink Kojay had said was a sedative and pain killer, he felt that this was the time to use it, as Chris was starting to scratch at his own skin, obviously the mans sense of touch was spiking.

Chris blinked he could barely see as something was making his eyes water.

"Nathan, Ezra JD you maybe the best people to help Chris."Buck saw Vin hand Ezra the glass, he did not know what was in the glass but he was confident whatever it was would help their Alpha.

The three guides quickly surrounded the man; Nathan reached out and gently placed his hand over one of Chris's.

"Chris drink this and let us help you." Nathan gently pulled the man's hand off his leg where he had been furiously scratching. "Don't think about it Chris just drink it."

"Nathan." Chris seemed to flinch at the sound of his own voice.

"His senses are cascading." Nathan warned the other men; he was relieved when Chris took the glass off him, and began to drink it.

Ezra had gently taken hold of Chris's other hand; he stopped the man from scratching at himself.

"What brought this on?" JD was gently stroking the thin back; he tried to link with the shivering Larabee.

"He's horrified by marking us all, especially making Buck bleed." Vin watched the three guides try to help the suffering man.

"I love Boston Alpha Chris." JD kept up the repetitive rhythm up and down the thin back; he had an idea on trying to help his Alpha. "I'm so happy that I'm going to get to show you the city I was born in."

Nathan tried to coax the rocking man to drink more of the herbal remedy that Vin had prepared, but Chris was not cooperating.

"My mom was so proud when they said I was going to be a guide, she always said that I would one day find my own sentinel." JD smiled as he recalled his mothers face when she used to tell him that his own sentinel was waiting somewhere out there for him. "She was so happy when I applied to MIT."

Chris head tilted as he listened to the young guide.

"And when I was accepted she baked us a cake." JD knelt closer to his Alpha. "I knew that Sentinels always seemed to work in fields like law enforcement and I wanted to make sure my sentinel was not disappointed in me."

Nathan nodded to JD to continue.

"I took all the extra courses I could to make sure I would be an asset to my sentinel." JD began to speak, he told the other men about the courses he took, he described the campus and the people on his course, he told how his mother encouraged him to take part in the Boston pride's activities for young unbonded sentinels and guides.

Chris leant against the younger man, the pain from spiking senses easing as he focused on JD, he listened to the youthful voice and felt his control coming back.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." JD slowly wrapped his arms around the silent Alpha, as he felt the man lean against him.

"Lucky?" Chris felt the younger man behind him; he welcomed the younger man as he felt him nudging at his mind.

"Yes Alpha, I'm so lucky." JD soothed the man he held, he hoped that his words helped the man understand that what had happened to him was something he would treasure till his dying day. The bond between the pack was something to cherish and explore and JD could not wait. "I have four sentinels and two guides to bond with, a pack to call my own."

Chris smiled; he felt the younger man's happiness.

"I will never be alone again." JD felt Chris scent him, he relaxed deeper into the bond. "I will wear you mark with pride Alpha Sentinel Chris Larabee."

Buck felt an immense level of pride in the young guide; he could see that the words that JD had spoken had helped Chris to gain control of his senses.

"I never meant to hurt you." Chris had turned to face the Boston guide, reaching out he touch the bruise on the man's neck.

"You didn't, what you did was amazing." JD looked deep into the sad green eyes. "If you'd hurt me would I stay? Would I bond with you? You are my Alpha."

Chris could not believe the trust in the warm hazel eyes he sighed how could he argue with the man looking at him with such belief.

"I'm tired, I think we should all go back to bed, there's lots to do tomorrow." JD stood up he held his hand out for the blond to take.

"Alright Guide JD." Chris could not stop the grimace as he forced his painful limbs to work.

"Good." JD kept hold of the larger hand he climbed onto the bed and waited for the sick man to join him. "How are your senses?"

"They're better than before." Chris looked at JD who lay flat on his back.

"If you put your head here you can focus on my heartbeat and that will help." JD suggested, he held his breath wondering if he had gone too far in giving the Alpha Sentinel an order.

"Sure JD." Chris listened to the slow steady heartbeat, he immersed himself in the guide, he felt the smaller man run his hand over his head and shoulders, his eyes started to feel heavier.

"Guide Dr Nathan is going to take a look at where you scratched alright." JD smiled at the healer.

"OK JD whatever you say." Chris mumbled, he tried to keep his eyes open and listen to what was being said but he just felt exhausted and finally gave up the fight to stay awake.

"Hows he look Nathan?" Buck had expected there to be scratch marks all over the sleeping man's legs but there was nothing, the rash that they had seen break out over Chris body because of his spiking sense of touch had completely gone, although Chris still had a bloody patches where he had used his nails to scratch himself.

"I don't understand." Nathan took his medic bag off Josiah and took out his stethoscope to listen to the sleeping mans chest.

"Nathan do you want to fill us in on why you look so put out?" Buck pressed the doctor.

"It's like his body is developed some sort of accelerated healing, the congestion on his lungs is a lot less than what it was." Nathan picked up Chris's wrist and took his pulse. "Have you not noticed the bruises and cuts from his challenge fights are less prominent?"

The men all looked at the sleeping Alpha and they noted the bruises and cuts that dotted the man from the battles that he had fought in, they all realised that what Nathan said was true.

"What about his knee Nathan?" Josiah asked.

Nathan gently manipulated the joint, Chris moaned and JD's eyes flew open and glared at the other guide.

"Nathan stop it." JD growled, he felt Chris whimper against his neck, the young guide immediately began to sooth the barely conscious sentinel.

"Sorry." Nathan quickly released his hold.

"Shush it's alright go back to sleep." JD quietly spoke, he waited hoping that Chris would not wake, to his relief the man settled again.

"It's obviously still swollen and sore, but not as badly as it was." Nathan advised the men.

"What does it mean?" Ezra wanted to know what the guide doctor thought.

"I'm not sure; we've never seen a Sentinel like Chris." Nathan felt Josiah wrap an arm around his shoulders. "He's unique, and if he's the fabled Dark Sentinel, who knows what he's capable of."

"You doubt who he is?" Buck could not believe that Nathan was questioning who and what Chris was.

"No I know what he is Sentinel." Nathan quickly retorted, "Do you know what that means for us all?"

"What do you mean?" JD softly asked.

"It means that we are the pack they talk about." Nathan felt Josiah's arm tighten around him.

"The Shield, the Shaman, the Healer, the Teacher, the Trickster and the Childe." Josiah reverently spoke the names.

"Professor I want you to make sure that you get to do some testing on Larabee and his pack." General Barnes ordered the man. "Dunne is bound to go to MIT to see about his education and I want you to be prepared."

"I will make sure that Guide Dunne understands that his continuing participation at MIT will be on the understanding that Larabee submits to testing." Professor Francis promised. "I'm sure to keep the guide happy the sentinel will do as we want."

The following morning the six men waiting for their Alpha to wake, JD was desperate, his bladder was complaining, but Chris was still sprawled with his head over the younger man's heart, sleeping deeply the blond had not moved from his comfortable position.

Buck looked down at the smaller man; he noted that Chris was still sleeping deeply. He looked closely at the younger man; he could see the guide was chewing on his bottom lip.

"What's the matter JD?" Buck smirked down at the man who was their Alpha's pillow.

"Need to pee." JD tried not to squirm.

"Oh no and you can't move." Buck held up a hand wiggling his fingers, he could see the horror on the young guides face.

"Buck don't do it please." JD whined he was so close to having an accident but he did not want to disturb the sleeping sentinel.

"Leave him alone Brother." Josiah considered the young guide, recognising the problem; he swiftly scooped up the sleeping Alpha, JD scrambled off the bed rushing to the bathroom.

"Siah." Chris grumbled as he burrowed his face against the strong neck.

"Yes Alpha." Josiah smiled as Chris squirmed in his arms.

"Not a child Josiah." Chris mumbled he lifted his head and glared at the laughing Wilmington. "Bite me Buck."

"I already have Stud." Buck said the words as a joke but he saw the blond pale at his words.

"Are you ok Buck?" Chris voice was serious and quiet, he could see the bruising on the larger man's neck, he saw a repeat of the mark on the man who cradled him so gently.

"I'm great Chris and like JD said I wear your mark with pride." Buck kept his eyes on Chris. "I hope you feel the same way about mine."

Josiah set Chris on his feet as the man had gone tense in his arms.

Chris was confused what did the moustached sentinel mean; Buck could tell that Chris did not know what he meant.

"Take a look in the mirror Big Dog." Buck watched the man closely; Chris moved towards the bathroom, he stopped in front of the large mirror which dominated one wall.

Chris touched his neck, where Buck had only one bite mark, his own neck showed a lot more bruising, he ran his sensitive fingers over the colourful areas, feeling the indentations from the other men's teeth.

"I think me, Vin and Josiah each marked you, I'm not so sure about Nathan Ezra or JD." Buck carefully moved to stand beside the starring Larabee.

"I didn't." JD knew he had not felt confident enough to do what he had wanted.

Buck smiled at the young guide; he pulled him close and gave him a hug.

"OK." Chris frowned at the look on JD's face; he wondered what he was missing.

"He wanted to." Buck answered the question in the bright green eyes.

"Oh." Chris patted the shorter guides shoulder in understanding.

"I did not use you as a chew toy Alpha Sentinel Larabee." Ezra's smoothly put in; he felt no shame in making his offer. "And I would not be adverse to using you as my personal chew toy since I wear your mark."

"I know that with linked pairs sometimes their bonding can get physical, and I can only guess that with seven of us sometime there will be fireworks." Nathan rubbed at his neck where Chris's mark was he smiled happily at the blond. "I'm fine with it, and I'm sure I'll mark you in some way soon enough."

"See Big Dog there's no problem." Buck happily announced. "So what are we doing first?"

"I think the most important thing to do is to organise moving JD's mom." Chris saw JD and the others nod.

"Let's get moving then."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I have been busy with real life and got sort of writers block with regard to this story I know what I want to happen but the words would not come. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully won't take me as long to update.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

The seven men where packed into a rather large SUV as they travelled toward the main MIT campus, JD bounced in his seat, he grinned happily at Nathan.

"So if we go to your dorm room first." Nathan suggested. "That way we can get all your stuff packed away and ready to move to Denver."

"There's no rush so we don't have to do everything in one day." Josiah reminded the excited looking pair of guides.

"We need boxes, and stuff, we need to make a list." Nathan grinned as JD nodded back at him.

"I'm hungry." Vin grumbled, he heard Buck and Ezra both chuckle.

"Food is a good idea, what do you say Chris?" Nathan looked to the man in the front passenger seat, a soft snore his answer.

"Maybe we should call it a day and go back the penthouse." JD was surprised the blond had fallen asleep while they where stuck in slow moving traffic.

"No I want to see where you lived after your mom passed." Chris quietly spoke, the car became silent. "We also need to find out what you need to do to complete your studies."

Chris also wanted to see if he could find the people who had made the young guides life hell after his mother passed on. He wanted an explanation as to why the bullying had been allowed to take place both from the staff at MIT and the officers from the Sentinel and Guide Foundation who had a large wing for research and the like at the university. As a guide with no family JD should have been protected and nurtured, Chris fully intended for his displeasure to be felt by all parties concerned, he even planned to speak to the Boston Alpha, both the sentinel and guide regarding the future treatment of any guides and sentinels who ended up in anything remotely resembling JD situation.

"Chris you're growling." JD nervously pointed out.

"Was I." Chris smiled, he heard Buck sniggering he turned a laser like glare on the taller man.

"Take it easy Chris." Buck new that the man intended to let his displeasure over JD's treatment be known, and he would be right there by the Alpha's side.

"Stop off at Wal-Mart or something and we can pick up the boxes and stuff we need." JD could not help himself he was excited about packing up and moving to Denver.

"Oh please not Wal-Mart." Ezra whined, he pouted at the laughing long haired sentinel pressed against his side.

JD energetically bounced next to Chris as he led the other men towards his dorm room, he had moved into student accommodation after his mother had passed on. The small room had been his sanctuary; he had all his worldly possessions there, pictures of his mother and father, as well as mementos of his life before his mother had passed away.

Chris stopped dead behind JD as he opened the door, the overwhelming smell of urine him.

JD jaw dropped open a whimper of horror escaped him.

Buck rushed forward at the whimper; he looked into the scene of devastation.

"Oh no please god no." JD rushed in.

"What the hell?" Vin cursed, he immediately dialled down his sense of smell, he looked around clothes and books and papers where strewn around the room, it looked like a hurricane hand blown in the room.

"JD son come here." Josiah tried to get the upset youths attention, he could hear the growling from their Alpha and he was worried that if JD new who had caused the damage to his belongings he could unleash the fury that was the dark sentinel on them.

"Why would they do this?" JD sounded close to tears.

"Who did it?" The voice sounded hardly human it was more of a growl. The head tilted as a gentle hand cupped the distraught guides cheek, images of a gang of youths played out in the guides mind, the dark sentinel absorbed the knowledge, it was like he could see the individuals in startling Technicolor, he could also smell their aggression and pleasure as they teased and bullied the big hearted guide. He growled as his head tilted, he found the youngsters scents from where they had destroyed JD's possessions by urinating on them, as well as ripping and vandalising the room's contents.

"They've destroyed everything, my pictures, everything." JD eyes filled with tears he began to sob. "I have nothing left."

The Dark Sentinel began to hunt he growled and stalked out of the room, head tilted he tested the air, catching a familiar scent he charged down the corridor. Students parted like a sea before him, he ignored them intent on following the scent trail, he would bring the animals who hurt his guide to justice, they would rue the day they ever hurt his guide.

"Shit." Buck charged after the growling snarling sentinel that was his oldest friend.

"Vin, Ezra go after them." Josiah had the sobbing guide cradle against his broad chest as Nathan looked around in sorrow, not knowing where to start to see what if anything was salvageable.

"Come on Ez." Vin loped after the two other sentinels.

"Chris wait." Buck called he watched the blond head tilt as he sniffed he then took off again. "Out of the way."

Buck cursed as people crowded into the corridors.

"It's a sentinel and he's hunting." A voice excitedly shouted as Chris continued to snarl and growl. This caused people to follow the blond man and Buck was being held up because of it.

"Move people for Christ sake." Buck forced his way through the mass of people; he needed to get to his Alpha, so that he did not kill anyone.

The Dark Sentinel continued his charge he clattered down the stairs and rushed outside, he headed towards where students gathered sitting in the sun in small groups and relaxing, he could see a group of young men playing football, lifting his head he zeroed in on their faces a louder growl escaping his lips as his targets appeared before him.

Peter Taylor preened as he scored a touch down, he and his five friends where playing against another group, they where enjoying the sunshine and he could tell that the he and his friends where being admired by a lot of the girls.

"Holy shit." Danny Rawlins stopped dead, it seemed that the whole world stopped and focused on them. "Peter."

Peter Taylor swung round to see what his friend was pointing at, he felt fear as he found himself face to face with a man he had never seen before, the man was snarling at him showing teeth and everything.

"You." The Dark Sentinel pounced he grabbed the younger man and slammed him against the large tree; he lifted him a couple of inches off the floor.

"Help me." Peter gasped out as he looked into the green eyes, he wrapped his hands round the one hand the man had at his throat trying to pry the fingers off him.

Danny and the four other men stood stunned, especially when the man's blond head turned towards them and he let out a viscous snarl.

"Hurt my guide." The angry snarl was accompanied by a shake and the college student was slammed back against the tree again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter was finding it difficult to breath.

"Alpha." Buck stopped dead as the man turned and growled towards the young man's friends. Buck noted that campus security and staff from the Sentinel and Guide Foundation building which was a short distance away were beginning to arrive somebody had obviously alerted them to the disturbance.

"Everybody stay back. "Buck ordered he gave the young man's friends a warning glance in case they where stupid enough to try and defend the man Chris held.

"Let him go." A serious looking security office barked.

A low growl was the only answer the man received, as the head of campus security Tyler Hale new he had to do something, obviously from the reaction to his order Tyler realised that this man was a sentinel, especially after hearing the snarled words.

"Hurt my guide must be punished." The Dark Sentinel shook the man like a rag doll.

"Please help me." Peter whined.

Tyler noted that a large number of staff from the Sentinel and Guide Foundation (SGF) was present; he pulled out his taser noting that some of the security from the SGF carried tranquiliser guns; he had not seen a sentinel go feral on campus for quite a while.

"Alpha let security deal with him." Buck placed a hand on the man's shoulder he could feel Chris growls vibrating through his body. "Alpha, JD needs us."

Chris dropped the younger man like he was diseased or something he turned to the man he recognised as the senior security officer.

"I want this one and his friends arrested." Chris pointed to where the other four men stood.

"On what charges Alpha?" An SGF official asked, they had figured out who the man was, and wanted to do whatever they could for him.

"Guide abuse, damage to both personal and university property." Chris smirked at the protesting group as they where hand cuffed and lead away.

"Let's get back to JD." Chris ignored the starring crowd as he strode back to where the rest of the pack waited, he could heard the young guides distress and he fought the urge to snarl and go after the cause of JD suffering again, he had to allow the proper authorities to deal with the bullies.

"Alpha Sentinel Larabee my name is Charlotte Richmond; I'm in charge of welfare of both sentinels and guides at the university." Charlotte Richmond gushed she had heard about the power this man possessed. "Let me tell you we are all excited and happy to have John Daniel back with us."

Chris stopped dead; he turned his head and almost snarled at the woman.

"I'm so glad you're happy Miss Richmond, it's just a shame that you allowed a guide in your care to be bullied and abused." Chris stalked away leaving the woman looking shocked. Buck managed not to chuckle as he hurried after the smaller man.

"Nice Chris." Buck sniggered at the glare from the other man, he noted the woman and some others from the SGF where still following.

Chris took a deep breath before pushing the dorm room door open, he could see Nathan cradling the sobbing JD between and Josiah was throwing things in a large black bag.

"I don't know what to do." JD sounded so forlorn.

"We'll salvage what we can, and pack everything to transport to Denver." Chris rubbed a hand up and down the trembling back; he hated to see the large fat tears falling from the expressive hazel eyes. "You're not alone JD."

"But the photo's of my mom." JD whispered looking down at where a picture frame lay smashed on the floor.

"JD we can get them fixed, people can do that now." Vin confidently declared. "We'll fix this."

The room door suddenly opened, the blood drained from JD's face when he saw the woman stood in the doorway, the four sentinels growled at the panic coming off the up set guide.

"Get out." Ezra slammed the door in the woman's shocked face.

"Josiah, Nathan, Vin Ezra, salvage what you can, then take JD back to the penthouse." Chris ordered. "Buck you're with me."

"Alright Alpha." Josiah resumed his removing of the rubbish.

Chris opened the door, Buck at his back.

"Alpha Larabee." Charlotte Richmond sounded contrite; she struggled not to flinch under the intense green eyed stare.

"I believe we would be better off discussing my guide somewhere private." Chris plastered a smile on his face. "Don't you agree?"

Buck snorted the woman had no idea that she was about to see a side of the Alpha that would have her trembling in her shoes, but Buck did not feel an ounce of pity for the woman. JD's reaction to her presence had made all the moustached sentinel's protective instincts come to the fore, the woman had done something to the young Bostonian and therefore would face the wrath of the Alpha and Buck would be there to watch.

"Certainly we should go to my office in the SGF building; we have excellent facilities here at MIT." Charlotte excitement was clear to both sentinels, Chris barely acknowledged the two bonded pairs who had accompanied the woman, and he noted that they kept a discrete distance from him and Buck.

Chris and Buck silently followed the woman as she led them to her office.

"Please take a seat." Charlotte gave both men a smile. "I am so happy that Guide Dunne is recovered it's a shame when our juvenile sentinels and guides fall ill."

Chris clenched his hand into a fist, this woman was unbelievable, and did she honestly believe that she was blameless in what had happened with the young guide.

Buck held his breath as Chris leant forward, the smile on the mans face was like a shark smelling blood.

"Do you want to tell how JD ended up under Dr Rostron's care?" Chris was prepared to be patient for answers.

"I'm afraid that Guide Dunne found it difficult to cope after his mother passed away." Charlotte sadly told the two sentinels.

"So you made every effort to help the guide?" Chris softly asked.

"Of course we did Alpha." Charlotte smiled innocently at the two sentinels.

"So why was he not in the purpose built housing for sentinels and guides?" Chris head tilted, he knew the woman was lying through her teeth even though she was extremely good at hiding it, but he knew.

"Oh we did try to persuade Guide Dunne to move but he insisted he was doing fine." Charlotte blatantly lied she smiled at the two sentinels when neither reacted. She kept her breathing slow and calm.

Both Sentinels could not believe that the haughty woman thought that she could actually get away with lying to them. Buck lip pulled back as he prepared to give the woman a piece of his mind, he paused when he felt Chris touch his knee.

"I want to see JD's file." Chris calmly requested.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Charlotte wanted to modify the file before she handed it over to anyone; she was not above manipulating the facts to paint her office in a good light.

"I don't think you understand I am not asking for your permission." Chris voice was quiet; Buck was amazed at the man's restraint. "You will bring me the file now I won't ask again."

"I'm sorry but his file can only be released to his bonded sentinel or to the local Alpha Sentinel" Charlotte apologetically informed the two sentinels.

"I am his Alpha, he is a guide of my pack, and you will give me what I want." Chris was still relatively calm Buck wondered how long it would last.

"I maybe able to release the file but I need the Boston Alpha's permission." Charlotte was confident that Boston Alpha Sentinel would not give his consent. "Until your pack is recognised I'm afraid I cannot just take your word for what you are to Guide Dunne."

Buck could not believe the audacity from this woman, could she not see how much danger she was in, she had just told a Dark Sentinel that she did not believe his claim on a guide, Buck watched a smile appear on Chris's face, and it was the one that normally had people running for the hills in fear.

"Can I use your phone?" Chris pleasantly asked the still smiling woman, his shark like smile not leaving his face.

"Of course." Charlotte kept the triumph from her face.

"I'm sure you must have the Boston Foundation headquarters phone number memorised Charlotte." Chris smile was as cold as ice. "Please dial it for me."

Charlotte did as the man asked.

"Put me through to your Alpha Sentinel, it's Chris Larabee." Chris calmly told the person at the other end.

"Larabee what do you want?" Alpha Sentinel Walter Bryce snapped, he was not at the beck and call of the other sentinel, no matter what the man had done to rid his pride of the evil doctor.

Chris stopped himself from growling, he wanted to see if they could resolve the issue without him having to issue challenge to the other sentinel.

"You need to come to the Foundation building at MIT." Chris forced his voice to remain level.

"I'm busy." Bryce growled in reply.

Chris hand clenched on the telephone, he felt Buck move closer to him in response to his agitation.

"I need your help and I was under the impression that the Boston Pride was offering every assistance in order to help my guide." Chris felt Buck's hand on his back; he was barely keeping control of his temper.

"Fine Larabee I will be there shortly." Bryce shot back he slammed the phone down.

"Easy." Buck could almost feel Chris vibrating with anger, the green eyes turned to regard the no longer smiling woman.

"Charlotte I would like a tour of the building and Foundation facilities before Alpha Sentinel Bryce gets here." Chris did not want the woman out of his sight, he did not trust the woman not to somehow doctor JD file in some way.

"I can get someone to do that." Charlotte blinked at the smile being sent her way.

"You don't understand Charlotte I want you to do it." Chris stood up. "Whenever you're ready."

Buck smiled as the woman realised that Chris was not going to be put off and she would not be able to ditch either sentinel to alter JD's file, which both men knew the woman wanted too do.

Alpha Sentinel Walter Bryce stormed angrily into the Foundation building that was on the university grounds, he was accompanied by Dwayne Hicks as well as two senior sentinel and guide pairs from his pride.

"Bryce is here." Chris announced he smirked at the frustrated looking woman. "Shall we go meet him?"

Alpha Sentinel Walter Bryce glared at the lean blond as he walked towards him, he was not happy being in the other sentinel's presence, he could almost feel the man's banked power, it made him uncomfortable, he was Alpha of Boston he had won the position by right of challenge and he should not have to cater to some other Sentinels whims.

"What the hell do you want Larabee?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Chris shows more of what he is capable of. And I hopefully have gotten over the writers block on the story and I can update again fairly quickly all dependent on real life not going mad.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

Chris glared at the Alpha Sentinel, he was in no mood to be denied what he wanted, but for the sake of not causing another challenge fight he would keep a hold of his temper.

"I need you to give permission for Guide Dunne's records here to be released to me." Chris calmly asked.

Buck shut his mouth as his jaw dropped, he had expected his friend to demand Bryce's cooperation, but the blonde surprised him.

"Why?" The Alpha Sentinel of Boston asked.

"I want to see what the Sentinel and Guide Foundation did to help my guide." Chris replied.

"I must protest we did everything possible to help Guide Dunne." Charlotte Richmond was worried that she would get in trouble for her care of the young guide. "I resent the implication that somehow the SGF is at fault for how delicate Guide Dunne is."

Buck growled he took a step towards the indignant woman; she paled but stubbornly stayed where she was.

"Buck." Chris snapped, he turned his attention to the SGF woman. "Watch what you say woman."

"Alpha Bryce I must protest, these Sentinel's have no right to anything here in your city." Charlotte appealed to the resident Alpha Sentinel; she knew that Bryce was an arrogant and confident Sentinel who would not allow visiting sentinels to dictate to him. "Sentinel Larabee has not been recognised as Guide Dunne's Sentinel."

Chris snarled how dare this woman deny him, to question his legitimacy of leading his pack.

Buck could see that they now had an audience, the whole SGF building seem to hold its breath at the woman's words, they heard the growl of pure rage from his Alpha, the man's green eyes seemed to be spitting fire at the now trembling woman.

"You dare deny my right?" Chris voice was sharp; he took a step closer to the SGF representative. "JD is mine, mine to protect, mine to lead, mine."

Buck placed a hand on the growling man's shoulder, he pushed feelings of calm at his Alpha, and it would not be good if Chris ripped apart the mundane woman even if she provoked him.

"Larabee till the Sentinel and Guide Foundation acknowledge your claim I can't help you." Alpha Sentinel Walter Bryce could barely keep his pleasure at denying the man from his voice. "Is that all you wanted?"

Sentinel Dwayne Hicks could not believe the stupidity of his Alpha, the man was insane to go up against the man they all thought to be the powerful Dark Sentinel, his actions could only result in pain and embarrassment for him, and Hicks dreaded having to support him in this folly. He could tell that the two other sentinel and guide pairs that had accompanied them also were shocked by the Alpha's words they exchanged worried glances.

Buck let out a bark of laughter, surely the Boston Alpha was not serious, it was not as if Chris was asking for anything dangerous, he just wanted JD records so that he could prove that the woman had done little to help the young guide, in fact when Buck net spoke to JD he would find out exactly what the woman had done, because the younger man's response to her presence indicated a fear and loathing that needed to be explained.

"My pack does not need validation from the Sentinel and Guide Foundation." Chris shot back.

Buck had expected an explosion, he fully expected Chris to rip the arrogant Boston Alpha apart for not offering his assistance especially with what had happened with Dr Rostron.

"You don't have an official pack then." Bryce was sick and tired of everyone thinking this man was so special, so what if he had won two challenge fights, and somehow he had managed to tap into Bryce's prides consciousness and shown them the evil the doctor was doing.

Hicks wanted the floor to open up and swallow him, his Alpha was being deliberately confrontational, Larabee's request was reasonable, but Alpha Sentinel Bryce seemed determined to enrage the powerful Alpha. He could literally hear a pin drop, everyone sentinel, guide and mundane were waiting to see how Larabee would react.

"Is that your final decision Sentinel Bryce?" Chris noted the man bristle because he did not call him Alpha.

"Yes, I'm done here." Bryce folded his arms across his chest.

Chris moved so that he was almost toe to toe with the Alpha Sentinel.

"Do you want to reconsider?" Chris quietly asked.

Bryce managed not to back up when the smaller sentinel approached him, he glared at the man.

"No." Bryce snapped, and then blinked when the man smiled.

"Really." Chris did not want to be forced into another challenge fight, so he wanted to see if he could use the Dark Sentinel power to make the other Alpha submit to his wishes. Dropping his shields he began to growl sub vocally as he attacked the stubborn looking sentinel's shields carving through them like butter he allowed the man to feel a small taste of the power he possessed.

Bryce was shocked he felt the sentinel breach his shields; he blanched when the man began to exert his power, he fought to try and throw him out, and the man's smile grew larger. Sweat began to gather on Bryce forehead, he did not want to submit to the lean blond, he heard himself let out a small whimper, he tilted his head baring his throat, Bryce noted that every gifted person watching had also tilted their heads baring their throats in a show of respect to the Dark Sentinel, the only one not affected was Wilmington. Bryce also noted that the mundanes where also baring their throats picking up on the actions of the sentinels and guides present, even the woman who had caused the problem was showing her respect.

Buck moved to stand beside his friend, he gently touched the lean back, and he wanted to ground Chris in case he pushed himself into a zone, he could feel the powerful presence of the Dark Sentinel, and he smiled when he noted that all present showed their acknowledgement of the power and authority that Chris commanded.

Sentinel Dwayne Hicks could not believe how powerful one man was, he had been in the presence of strong sentinels and guides before but this man made them all seem weak and pitiful in comparison. Hicks understood that Larabee was doing this so that he would not have to fight his Alpha, he just hoped that Bryce understood that and changed his mind about helping the visiting Alpha before the man had to dominate him in the tradition challenge fight scenario.

Chris pulled back from Bryce, he waited for the other sentinel to raise his head and look him in the eye, he hoped that the Boston Alpha Sentinel got the message as he would challenge him if Bryce refused to assist him like he had requested.

"Well?" Chris asked the other Alpha.

"You will give Alpha Sentinel Larabee the information he has requested right now." Alpha Sentinel Walter Bryce growled at the stunned looking woman. "You will not question his right to access to anything relating to Guide John Daniel Dunne again."

"But." Charlotte began to protest.

"Am I clear?" Bryce snarled at the stunned looking woman.

"Of course Alpha Bryce." Charlotte Richmond realised that their would be no hiding what had happened now.

"Is their anything else you require Alpha Larabee?" Bryce wanted to make sure that he had no reason to further upset the powerful Alpha, he got the impression that Larabee would issue challenge if he got in his way again, and Bryce was no longer confident that he would win even given the weakened state of the pale man stood in front of him.

"Not at this time thank you Alpha Bryce." Chris nodded at the man; he then turned his attention to the woman who had tried to stop him from finding out the truth. "Guide Dunne's record, I would like to see them now."

"Certainly Alpha Larabee." Charlotte led the men back to her office. She headed straight to her desk and made a quick phone call to the administration department who looked after the records of all the sentinels and guides that studied at the university.

A knock sounded on the door, and a young guide entered, she carried a large file which she handed over to the waiting Richmond.

"Here is a paper copy of Guide Dunne's file as well as an electronic copy." Charlotte wondered what the sentinel would do once he read about how the young man had been treated, she had been hard on the guide but she had acted the way she had to toughen him up, she had not expected what had happened to Dunne to occur so she should not be blamed because of the actions of a deranged doctor.

"Fine, I'm sure once we have reviewed the SGF actions regarding JD, I'm sure we'll be back." Buck gave the woman a polite nod as he picked up the file, he dreaded what he would find it contained.

"I can drive you back to the penthouse Alpha Larabee, Alpha Wilmington." Dwayne Hicks had been tasked with escorting the two men back; he had been listening to the buzz of conversation around the building as people learnt of what had occurred between his Alpha and the green eyed sentinel.

Chris gave the younger man a small smile; he wanted to get back to JD to make sure the young guide was alright, he hoped that the others had managed to comfort him.

Buck looked at his friend as they travelled up in the elevator, Chris was leaning against the side of the car, and the man looked pale and tired. Buck wondered if he could maybe persuade the still injured and sick man to take a nap. Knowing Chris though he would probably want to go through JD's file and find out what had happened to the younger man.

"You alright Chris?" Buck had to ask.

"I'm fine Buck." Chris could tell that Buck did not believe him, he shrugged his shoulders, he was tired but he wanted to make sure his pack was ok before he did anything.

"I'm tired how about you?" Buck was persistent Chris had to hand it to the moustached man.

"I'm fine Buck." Chris scowled as Buck yawned, and everybody new that yawning was catching as he felt his jaw crack and his eyes water as he copied the larger man.

Buck sniggered as Chris yawned again, he grunted as the other man elbowed him good naturedly.

The two men entered the penthouse suite, they noted that both JD and Nathan where missing from the group sat around talking quietly in the large seating area which dominated the room.

"Where's JD?" Chris asked as soon as he got through the door, he widened his senses locating the young guide in the bedroom, he could hear the slow steady breathing the younger man was doing, his heartbeat reassuringly loud in his ears.

"He's sleeping." Josiah did not mention that Nathan had had to sedate JD because he had gotten so distraught that none of them could calm him. "Nathan's with him."

"I'm going to check on them." Chris headed to the bedroom, Nathan's eyes opened as soon as the blond entered the darkened room.

"Hey Chris." Nathan quietly greeted the watching man.

Chris frowned when JD whimpered in his sleep, he moved to sit on the bed running his hand over the thick hair, he could smell the medication in the smaller man's system, and he looked at Nathan.

"I had to sedate him." Nathan saw the man nod, he thought Chris looked like hell; maybe he could get the sentinel to keep JD company and maybe get some sleep himself. "I need a drink maybe you can keep him company Alpha."

"Alright Nathan." Chris leant over and sniffed at the dark skinned healer's throat.

Nathan quietly left the room, he headed straight over to his sentinel who pulled him onto the couch next to him.

"What's that?" Nathan indicated the large pile of papers that Buck was holding.

"JD's file from the MIT Sentinel and Guide Foundation, Chris had them make a copy so that he can see what they did for him while he was there after his mom died." Buck took out the memory stick which held the electronic copy of the file he held. "And we have an electronic copy too."

"May I?" Ezra has a laptop on his knee; he holds his hand out for the device.

"Sure Ez." Buck grins as the southerner glares at him, he hears Vin snigger from his seat beside the dapper guide.

"There are some video files on this." Ezra advises the men, he finds himself suddenly surrounded by the other men.

"Play them then." Vin orders his guide. The men watch in silence as the see JD almost crying as he begs to be helped deal with the bullies he has encounters, they listen in growing horror as he pleads to be moved into the specialist housing normally available to sentinels and guides.

"That bitch." Buck snarled he could not believe that JD had essentially been told to toughen up, and to expect some hazing. Buck dreaded Chris seeing what that woman Charlotte Richmond had done, she had made JD's life a living hell, not giving him the support he needed and dismissing his repeated requests for help.

"Chris is going to blow a gasket when he finds out what went on." Nathan could not believe the callous neglect that JD had been subjected to.

"How can this have happened?" Josiah was horrified by what he had seen; he wanted to see the guilty parties punished for their actions.

Chris lay on his back next to JD, he smiled as the younger man snuggled against him, the dark head coming to rest on his shoulder, he yawned again, and maybe he would just close his eyes until Nathan got back.

Vin listened as the tired man succumbed to sleep, he could still hear the congestion that Chris had yet to get rid of, he was glad that Chris was getting some rest; the man had looked tired and pale when he and Buck had returned from campus.

Buck filled the others in on what had happened with both the Richmond woman and with the Boston Alpha.

"How can he force an Alpha to submit like that?" Nathan asked the question aloud.

"I've seen Alpha's with powerful personalities before but this was something else." Buck could not keep the pride from his voice when he thought of his friend. "Chris literally forced Bryce to submit without laying a single finger on him, and then the whole building showed that he was the most powerful Sentinel there."

"I would have loved to have been there." Josiah wrapped his arm around his guide. "Our Alpha's power is something to behold."

"Cowboy's asleep with JD." Vin informed them.

"Good." Buck had actually expected Chris to want to examine JD's file after he had checked that the young guide was alright.

The men continued to read the file that they had been supplied with, each man becoming enraged at the actions of the SGF housed at the university.

Nathan decided to check on the two sleeping men, he quietly let himself into the room; he placed his hand on JD's head, and was happy when he remained relaxed and asleep. Moving his hand onto the sentinel's head he frowned at the heat he found there, he softly called for the long haired sentinel, who appeared silently at the door.

"Can you make up some of Kojay's mixture; Chris has a temperature and let's see if we can bring it down." Nathan smiled down at the green eyes that blinked sleepily at him. "How are you feeling Chris?"

"I'm fine." Chris sighed as the large cool hand remained on his head. He heard Vin enter the room.

"Can you drink this for me Chris?" Nathan moved JD off the blond man's shoulder, chuckling when the sleeping guide sprawled on his back and began to snore.

Vin and Nathan helped the groggy man sit up and Vin handed him the glass, Chris nearly gagged as he drank the strange concoction, it must be one of Kojay's herbal remedies. He sank back onto the bed, he felt the large hand stroking over his head, he felt Nathan link with him, and through the bond he could feel the guide encouraging him to relax and return to sleep. Chris allowed his eyes to close and his breathing to slow as he relaxed and soon he returned to a heavy slumber.

"I'll stay and keep watch over them." Vin sprawled next to the sleeping Larabee, he could hear the others talking and he allowed his mind to wander.

General Alex Barnes looked at the man who was one of the foremost experts in sentinels and guides, he did not like the professor but the man was useful with his vast array of knowledge.

"So Professor have you seen or heard of any sentinel doing what Larabee is reported to have done to the Boston Alpha Sentinel?" General Barnes had never heard of anything like what the two men had been told.

"No General I haven't although some powerful sentinel's and guides are able to project their dominance because of their forceful personalities." Professor Francis could not contain his amazement at Chris's actions. "This is first case I have heard of where a Sentinel has forced submission in such a way, and from the sounds of it Larabee was able to affect a whole building full of gifted."

"My god just think when we have control of Larabee what he could be capable of given the right incentive." General Barnes would have to meet with the man and persuade him to work for him.

"I will go to see him tomorrow to discuss Dunne's academic future and to get him to agree to testing." Professor Francis advised the general.

"Good the sooner the better Professor." General Barnes responded

"I will have to test the rest of his so called pack to cover the fact that we are only really interested in him." Francis wanted to have testing done on all seven men; he wanted to see if being with Larabee had improved the ratings for the remaining six men.

"Excellent idea, maybe we can use some of the others if Larabee will not cooperate."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Usual disclaimers apply, I do not own anything and if I did then M7 and Sentinel would still be going.

Chris enjoys homemade food, the boys discuss working in law enforcement and they meet Professor Francis.

Fairly short chapter which for some reason took quite a while to write, hoping to update again soon.

Please review or make suggestions as they make me want to write more

**Sentinel Legend Part 2:**

Chris eyes opened, he sniffed the air the tantalising aroma had his stomach rumbling, he sat up noting that he was the sole occupant of the bedroom, he saw that it no light was coming through the drawn curtains so it must be evening time. Climbing off the bed he stretched and decided to go find out what the amazing smell was.

"Hey Big Dog, you hungry?" Buck chuckled as Chris sniffed and his sensitive ears heard the growling coming from the blond mans empty stomach.

Chris nodded he could see the others sprawled out on the various couches except Josiah; he noted that JD was curled up against the big hearted rogues side. He sent his senses over the younger man, and found him to be calm and relaxed, Chris was relieved.

"Josiah is cooking homemade chicken soup." Buck wondered if Chris realised he was still scenting the air. "He's even making bread to go with it."

"Great." Chris settled himself on the other side of JD, the younger man smiled welcomingly at him. "How're you feeling JD?"

"I'm ok." JD felt better after his sleep, Buck had told him how Chris had sought out the men who had destroyed his room and belongings, how he had them arrested.

"Good." Chris could feel his mouth watering at the aromas from the kitchen, he heard Buck snort with laughter, and he turned his glare on the smiling sentinel.

"I'll let Josiah know you're awake." JD jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

Chris picked up the laptop which was sat on the large coffee table, he noticed the memory stick was connected to it, he opened the folder which told him what files and information where contained on it connected to the young guide.

"Ezra and Vin had a look while JD was sleeping." Buck moved to sit next to the still sentinel.

"It's not a pretty picture Chris." Vin warned the pale man.

"I didn't think it would be." Chris remembered JD reaction to the woman at the MIT SGF building. "Richmond did not strike me as the helpful type."

"No she certainly is decidedly unhelpful." Ezra plainly spoke; he had read through the files and was not impressed by what he had read regarding the actions of the SGF.

Chris focused his attention on the laptop, he barely acknowledged when Josiah handed him a full bowl and a couple of slices of warm freshly baked bread. Chris absentmindedly dipped the tasty pieces into the soup; he continued to read absorbed in what he could see.

Nathan hid a smile as he quickly and quietly swapped Chris's empty bowl for a full one, the man picked up his spoon and carried on eating.

Chris frowned when he saw the empty bowl, he blinked as he raised his head to look around, and he saw Nathan grinning at him.

"What?" Chris raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Nothing Chris." Nathan continued to smile at the man.

Chris shrugged he refocused on the computer screen, he was going through all the various files, he would definitely be talking to Bryce about the Richmond woman, he wanted her removed from her position it was not right that somebody who could treat a guide the way she had JD was responsible for the welfare and wellbeing of young sentinels and guides.

"Would you like some desert Alpha?" Josiah was pleased that Chris had eaten so much of his home made soup. "I have apple, or cherry pie, or there's ice cream, or you can have both."

Chris thought for a moment he was actually feeling pretty good, he had really enjoyed the soup; he had to laugh at Nathan thinking he had not noticed the second bowl he had consumed. He was quite full though, maybe he would have desert later as pie and ice cream sounded really good.

"Maybe later Josiah." Chris saw the older man nod.

"I have to meet Professor Francis tomorrow about my studies." JD announced to the men, he was sat near Vin and Ezra and he was reading his emails.

"Who is Professor Francis?" Nathan asked.

"He is the head of Sentinel and Guide studies at MIT." JD felt Vin's hand on his shoulder; he smiled at the long haired sentinel. "What if he says I can't continue my studies?"

"He won't, they will want to have a guide of your calibre studying here at MIT again." Nathan was confident that once the university realised how badly the young guide had been treated they would help him restart his studies.

"What are you studying JD?" Josiah handed the young guide a bowl full of cherry pie and chocolate ice cream.

"I was doing Computer Science and Electrical Engineering as well as taking extra courses in Sentinel and Guide Studies." JD hoped that tomorrow he would be allowed to continue his studies.

"We will be coming with you." Chris told the young guide, he could tell that JD was happy with the idea of not going alone to see the professor.

"And if the university decides not to allow you to continue your studies, then we will find a university closer to Denver where you can continue." Josiah would use his contacts with the academic community to make sure JD was able to study what he wanted.

"Long distance learning will be fun, we'll all help you." Buck grinned at the younger man. "Maybe we should all take some courses."

Chris grumbled under his breath at Buck's idea, he preferred his learning hands on, he hated being forced to sit still in a classroom, he could do it he just preferred not to.

"You do know that a lot of law enforcement agencies will want to recruit us?" Buck was going to talk to Chris about working for Judge Orrin Travis at the ATF, he loved working for the ATF and he could well imagine that the agency would jump at the chance to have the pack working for them.

"Really I would love to work in law enforcement." JD happily told the pack.

"As long as it is not the FBI I have no preference as to which agency the pack involves itself with." Ezra almost chuckled at the giddy expression on JD's face at the idea of being employed within law enforcement.

"Do you really think we can do it?" JD burst out he could not believe that he may get to achieve his goal in life by becoming a federal agent protecting his country and the public; he was almost vibrating with excitement.

"I don't see why not, with the right training and guidance from me, even you can make a good ATF agent." Buck grinned back at JD, laughing when the young guide pouted at his insult and then threw a cushion at his head.

"Chris who do you want to work for?" JD turned to his Alpha, the blond sentinel looked like his was thinking hard.

Chris had not considered the possibility of going back into law enforcement; his life had stagnated until he had rescued the kidnapped gifted children. He could tell the other men where looking at him, waiting for him to express his opinion about what they could do in the future.

"Judge Travis is a good man Chris; he will jump at the chance to have the pack work for him." Buck admired the judge, he found him to be honest fair and he thought that the ATF would bend over backwards to accommodate whatever requirements Chris or the others would have so that they could be a part of the agency, especially considering how strong they where as a pack. Buck had to feel sorry for the criminal element in Denver, the poor schmucks would not know what hit them once the pack was let lose on them.

"Let's get JD sorted first." Chris laughed as JD bounced in place the younger man's happiness was infectious. "We'll all need to decide where we go from here, and what we do in the long term."

"Yeah some of us have jobs to return to." Nathan reminded the smirking Wilmington.

"Come on guys we could catch badies and be defenders of the weak and helpless." JD giggled when Buck grabbed him pulling him close and giving him a hug.

Yawning Chris relaxed back listening to the voices of his pack, his stomach was full and his pack was safe he could allow himself to relax, his eyes closed as the comforting beats of the other men's hearts soothed him.

Josiah watched as the blond haired sentinel went boneless in the chair, he heard the man's breathing slow and deepen, and Josiah was pleased that he did not sound as congested as before.

Vin picked up a blanket and gently covered the sleeping sentinel, he froze as green eyes blearily opened, he returned the mans smile and continued to cover the man as Larabee returned to sleep.

Chris could feel heavy breathing down his ear he opened his eyes, he found the green eyed guide starring at him.

"Morning Ezra." Chris greeted the other man.

"Alpha Larabee." Ezra had been awake for a while and he had been enjoying the quiet of his pack sleeping around him. "It is still early."

"How are you Ezra?" Chris focused his senses on the southern guide, pleased when he found the man to be happy and settled, he felt the guides mind brush against his own, and he gladly dropped his shields allowing the man to bond with him.

Ezra found himself pulled gently towards the lean sentinel, he ran a hand over the thick blond hair as the man snuffled against his neck, he monitored the alpha, pleased when he Chris was feeling better than he had before, the man was still in pain but he was getting better.

Chris revelled in the comfort being offered by the green eyed guide of his pack, he was pleased that the former FBI agent trusted him enough to allow him to get close to him.

Ezra saw the blue eyed sentinel watching him cradle their alpha, the moustached man gave him a wide smile and Ezra returned it with a small one of his own.

Buck reached out a hand and slowly stroked the chestnut head; he could see the shock on Ezra's face as he touched him.

"You're doing brilliant Ezra." Buck hated the fact that Ezra seemed amazed that he would willingly touch him and give him well deserved praised. Did the guide think he was not worthy of Buck's praise, Buck was determined to find out why Ezra thought so little of himself. Buck was determined to show the slighter man that he was an important part of the pack and he deserved to be looked after, treated with respect and honour.

"What time is JD's meeting?" Chris voice was muffled as he continued to snuffle the long elegant throat of the southern guide.

"9:30, are we all going?" Buck was positive that every member of the pack wanted to be there to support the young guide.

"Yes." Chris would not allow JD to go unsupported and the pack would be right there beside him, and if this Francis person tried to make it difficult for JD then he would be shown the error of his ways. "Ezra can you find out where JD could study if this Francis person turns nasty, get Josiah to help you."

"Of course Alpha." Ezra was pleased to be able to put his research skills to good use.

"Money is no object." Chris told the other man, he felt Buck tighten the arm he had around him, and the moustache tickled his neck as the bigger man scented him.

Buck hummed pleased with what Chris was planning he snuggled closer to the relaxed blond alpha.

"Buck I am not a teddy bear for you to cuddle." Chris muttered, he felt Buck chuckling behind him.

JD bounced from one foot to another as he waited for the man who would decide his academic future to call him and the pack into his office.

Professor Francis head of Sentinel and Guide Studies at MIT was keen to finally meet the man who it was claimed to be the fabled Dark Sentinel, and the other men who would be considered the other members of the pack. He was keen to undertake as much testing as he could on the sentinel, and then to get him into the Generals custody.

"Please take a seat gentlemen." Dr Francis gave the men a smile.

Chris tensed all his instincts were telling him not to trust this man who smiled so pleasantly at him, he settled himself next to JD on the two chairs facing the professor, while the rest of the pack settled themselves on the comfortable looking couches at the side of the room.

"So I understand that you want to restart your studies Guide Dunne?" Dr Francis saw the timid guide nod.

"JD is keen and ready to rejoin the academic community." Chris did not like the calculating look on the man's face, he braced himself for the rejection he could guess was coming, they would have to find a suitable university which would allow JD to study long distance while they lived in Denver, Ezra and Josiah had already come up with a possible list.

"That maybe a problem."


	9. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Apologies to everybody following/reading this story and any of my others, due to real life being a complete nightmare at the moment I have not been able to write, so this is a quick message to say that I will try and update this story but I cannot give a timescale for when I will do it.

Hopefully real life will calm down soon and my laptop will stop acting like its going to die at any moment, and I can get back to updating as soon as I am able.

Thanks.

Thorsfriend(Andrea)


End file.
